La paidología no es para piratas… y menos para los de Kid
by KuroXsama
Summary: Kid estaba tranquilo y se podría decir hasta feliz, hasta lo que pereció ser la llegada de un Trafagar Law de 13 años y un Monkey D. Luffy de 7 años en su barco, los chantajes de Trafagar harán que sea "niñera" de esos dos y quiera la cabeza de alguien en concreto... asta el momento desconocida... PAREJA. KidXLaw
1. La llegada

**Título: **La paidología no es para piratas… y menos para los de Kid****

**Autora: **kurokaXsama

**Rating**: T+

**Beta-Reader**: NO tengo así que pido disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores de ortografías.

**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama y todos los que tengan derecho sobre el, yo no ya que soy pobre y no se dibujar, solo los tomo prestado un ratito para mi imaginación pervertida _  
><em>

**Notas**:_ Este es mi primer fanfic del mundo de uno piece espero les guste esta basado en la imagen que robe por allí y de la cual tampoco tengo derechos, espero les guste sera unos 10 o 12 capis y tal vez un epilogo no se preocupen nunca dejo inconcluso algo sera Kid x Law que se ira desarollandose , nos los aburo mas les dejo el primer capi._

**_Los dejo leer ya no molesto_**

_cursivas__: pensamientos_

**–**: guiones dialogo

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo: 1° La llegada<span>

Esa mañana era relativamente lo que Eustass Kid consideraría un buen día, el clima del nuevo mundo estaba tranquilo lo que equivalía a no tormentas, huracanes y reyes marinos atacando el barco, además del botín que habían conseguido hace menos de una hora de esos piratas basura rogando por volver al "paraíso".

Miro al horizonte con su sonrisa torcida con los brazos en jarras con Killer que había llegado no sabía cuando, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, el ruido sordo que se escucho desde la popa es lo que le hizo ponerse en guardia enseguida _no podía durar ¿no? _Corrió con Killer a sus talones y vio a los demás en círculo irregular pero sin atacar a lo que al parecer había "caído al barco".

–Que ha pasado aquí – pregunta poco consístete, pero había que admitir que no ver a nadie cercenar a lo que tuvieran enfrente era raro, se hizo un espacio para que el pasara a mirar lo que había allí, lo que le extraño es la cara de idiotas de la mayoría, cabe destacar que todos tenían caras de idiotas pero estas representaban estupor a gran medida lo cual extraño mas a Kid.

Dio dos zanjadas y el igual quedo perplejo por lo que vio, en cualquier caso negaría y alegaría que la calma que estaba esa mañana era lo que le había dejando solo un poco desconcertado e impactado, aunque su cara solo mostro una mueca molesta con un bufido acompañándola.

En el centro de ese irregular circulo, con un silencio extraño en esa nave, se encontraba un moreno de no mayor a los trece años con ropas demasiado grandes para el, cayendosele con un sombrero blanco de manchas, igualmente mas grande que su cabeza y una espada que sentía ya había visto en otro momento sonriéndole al entrar en su campo de visión _maldito crio donde se cree que esta_.

–Buenos días Eustass-ya– Kid parpadeo una sola vez, y si tuviera cejas esta se hubieran alzado, claro que nadie comento nada, valoraban sus vidas gracias.

–Trafalgar– casi escupió el nombre con rabia al ver ensanchar la sonrisa al crió.

–¡Ala! es el tío de Sabaody del metal, de las casas de subastas– grito un alegre pelinegro de unos siete años a lo mucho señalándolo, sonriendo con un sobrero de paja enorme en su cabeza y la ropa mas desparramada que el otro moreno.

Ahora si no pudo evitar abrir la boca de una manera totalmente imbécil y cómica, los dos pelinegros seguían mirándolo el que parecía ser Trafagar con una sonrisa cabrona suya que le dedico el día que conocieron y el más pequeño riéndose al parecer de él, esto le cabreo mas si podía.

–Cierra la boca Eustass-ya– Kid cerró la boca no porque el menor se lo dijera, si no porque le dio la puta gana

–Qué coño hacen en mi barco– gruño a los menores, Trafagar dejo de sonreír y Mugiwara pareció mirarlo intercambiando miradas. El menor lo miro serio y se acomodo el sombrero de paja

–Tengo hambre, ¡comida!. ¡Comida!– hizo una pataleta nada esperada en ese momento por la tripulación y el mismo Kid.

Trafagar sonrió de nuevo y Kid estuvo tentado a tirarlos a los por la borda.

–Te diremos pero sin tanta gente presente– hablo Trafagar mirando al pelirrojo serio, la única razón por la que Kid no uso la primera opción fue porque le daba la gana de saber, además esos dos no representaban una amenaza en el barco y si lo hicieran Kid se los hubiera cargado hace rato

–Retiraos– fue la simple orden que hizo que todos por mas curiosidad que tuvieran irse, a excepción de Killer lo cual a Kid no le molestaba en lo absoluto y espera hiciera.

El pelirrojo empezó a caminar dirigiéndose al estudio- biblioteca de su barco sin mirar a los más pequeños para que lo siguieran.

Killer por su parte vio como Trafagar arrastraba su espada el doble que él y con la mano libre jalaba a un Mugiwara que seguía quejándose de tener hambre, sin importar que su bermuda casi quedara en el piso de un barco enemigo, si Killer no tuviera la mascara probablemente los dos menores se hubieran burlado de su cara estupefacta, con la boca abierta al cejas alzada y un tic nervioso imbecil.

Kid solo quería un jodido día tranquilo, a lo mucho rebanar al alguien por divertirse, pero el puto nuevo mundo nunca lo complacía a vería a quien joder por eso, en cambio recibió un Mugiwara mas imperativo de lo que recordaba hambriento y al maldito Trafagar, a los dos novatos con él, de hace dos años con las sumas debajo de la suya en forma de chibis.

Azoto la puerta al abrirla y se sentó en el sofá de cuero recargando sus pies en la mesa, si era un puto día normal en el nuevo mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota 2:<strong> _gracias por leer espero me regalen de review por es lo único que me alimenta jajaja el capi dos estara el lunes o el martes nos leemos un beso y abrazo enorme a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis desbarios _


	2. Rehenes y negociaciones traumáticas

**Notas:** hola a todos los que me empezaron a leer y los nuevos se los agradezco enormemente aquí el segundo capitulo, además mil gracias a los que dejaron _review_ los amo *W*

como siempre nada de esto es mio, todo es de oda-sama yo solo los tomo prestados para mis desvaríos.

_cursiva: pensamientos_

_–_: dialogo

letra normal: pensamientos **solo** en el flash black

**_Importante:_**

1° Lo quería decirles que esta es una historia medio AU ya verán por que en el capi y NO sigue dressrosa y punk hazard al pie de la letra del manga y el anime es decir lo omite.

2° La **micro isla **es meramente una invención mía y si no la entiende no sean tímidos y pregunte por rewis estoy aquí para servirles n.n (ya verán de que hablo en el capitulo)

3° No se cuanto es el alcance del "Room" de Law de distancia, pero en este fanfic puede alcanzar toda una isla enorme es decir kilómetros por que es necesario para la trama.

Sin más los dejo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong><span>2° Rehenes y negociaciones traumáticas <span>**

Killer fue el último en entrar a la habitación y se puso alado de él pellirrojo con peor humor que hace unos minutos, el rubio había aprendido con los años que Kid no era una persona muy paciente y que tenía un humor de la miarda la mayoría del tiempo y si no había horcado a Mugiwara no Luffy apenas entro, botando medio librero era porque el muy cabron de este se había calmado cuando Trafagar trajo con su "Room" un pedazo de carne al parecer robado de la cocina y el mocoso, pareció soportable. Además de que a Kid no le apetecía un agujero en su barco al golpear a Mugiwara.

En la única silla libre enfrente de Kid se sentó Law, quedando esta solo unos dos centímetros mas alta que sus pies, y Luffy a un lado de él en el piso, Eustass no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese detalle, el espadachín le dedico una mirada cargada de odio y advertencia que claramente decía que no subestimara su edad y quien era él a pesar de su aspecto infantil y el pellirrojo no pudo evitar ensanchar mas su sonrisa ante este hecho.

– Entonces que os ha pasado – hablo Killer para alejar el aura asesina del moreno y recordarle a su capitán porque estaba allí, Law lo miro a él y se acomodo algo tenso en la silla, Killer lo noto al igual que Kid pero ninguno dijo nada, Mugiwara por su parte miraba todo aburrido como si realmente no le importara el hecho de ser un crio. Lo que era claramente lo que estaba pasando.

– Jewelry Bonney– fue la sencilla respuesta del moreno mayor, Kid recordaba vagamente ese nombre, era la única supernova mujer "la glotona" _al igual que Mugiwara una aspiradora humana sin modales_, cabe destacar que Kid a eso le daba igual, la mataría si se interponía en su camino, recordaba que Killer le comento que barba negra la entrego a la marina, más concretamente a Akainu, pero de eso había pasado dos años antes del regreso de Mugiwara, de ella no había escuchado nada hasta ahora.

–Estábamos buscando… creo que información dijo Traffy y esa chica nos toco y quedamos así– hablo Luffy por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la habitación.

–La estábamos buscando después, porque la perdimos y… me aburría… , la tormenta estaba siendo más fuerte pero… ella ya no estaban y…– el moreno menor pareció meditar que más había pasado por su parte Killer y Kid no habían entendido nada del monologo de Mugiwara bastante inconsistente.

–Lo continuare de explicar yo Mugiwara-ya– dijo Law ya que era más evidente que el moreno menor nunca se daría a entender.

–Desde el principio os explicare verán…–

**Flashback**

_Trafagar se había encontrado a los Mugiwaras unos días después de que ellos hubieran salido de la isla Gyojin, por casualidad y habían optado por palabras de Law formar una alianza para derrotar a un yonkou, todos los Mugiwaras a excepción de la arqueóloga, el espadachín y el cocinero estaban en contra pero al final habían aceptado, se había decidido hacer equipos para entrar a la isla de punk hazard preparados por que kaido tenía algo importante allí. _

_Se decidido por votación que el capitán de los Mugiwara y Trafalgar, serian los que buscarían información para alejar al capitán de los Mugiwaras de la aventura y que fracasara el plan para entrar a punk hazard y dar con el famoso cesar, porque era lo mas arriesgado y esto sería alrededor de un mes y medio, al principio robín fue con ellos por una semana pero por ordenes se su capitán se dijo que era más fácil si había más equipos de búsqueda y Nami se unió a robín en otra isla, por su parte la tripulación de los corazones se encontraba con los Mugiwaras restantes planeando el ataque y buscando un lugar seguro donde dejar ambos barcos ( o submarino en el caso de los piratas de corazón)._

_Law y Luffy ya llevaban tres días desde la partida de robín buscando información, esto solo lo hacia Law y Luffy se la pasaba haciendo alboroto y no había encontrado nada por culpa de eso mismo y Law estuvo a punto de arrancarse las orejas por tanto jaleo del otro capitán o cortarle las cuerdas bocales, lo primero que funcionara estaba bien._

* * *

><p><em>En una taberna de esa isla Law había ido solo por que había escuchado que el cantinero podría tener información, llego esa misma mañana con una capucha, salió a los minutos, había dado con algo bueno ya solo faltaba pasar por Mugiwara a la posada donde se estaban quedando y podrían llamar a sus Nakamadas para empezar la misión.<em>

–_Cuidado– escucho Law, desenvainado su nodacchi, cuando la mitad de la taberna donde había estado se derrumbo a su lado ¿_pero que miarda? _Fue lo único que pudo pensar antes escuchar disparos y mas edificios cayendo, le alertaron de que había un alboroto mayor del que pudiera imaginar _que no sea el _fue lo único que la Law pensó, de la nada Luffy apareció peleando con los marines por una esquina donde él había doblado escapando del barullo en dirección a la posada._

–_Mugiwara-ya que ha pasado– pregunto mas que cabreado al verlo divertirse por esa pelea._

_ –Donde estabas Traffy, es que me vieron cuando fue a buscarte y a la comida– Law no pudo más que suspira, bueno solo tenían que escapar rápido y todo iría como la seda, Law no lo hacía por miedo o pánico simplemente era más fácil, porque eso marines no representaba peligro alguno, quería empezar el plan de una vez._

_ –Corre no hay tiempo para esto– grito y por una vez y el otro capitán impulsivo no puso peros y lo siguió, Law sabia que solo tenían que doblar la próxima esquina y los llevaría a otro lugar con su "Room" y se irían, pero en eso lava descendió por su derecha y esta vez sí se puso serio enseguida, algo allí no iba nada bien y lo confirmo cuando vio la cara de furia de su compañero a unas cuatro cuadras estaba akainu …_

_Delante de el venia un individuo con una capucha buscando burlarlo, convirtiendo a los marines en ancianos o bebes a una velocidad impresionante, Law jalo rápidamente a Mugiwara, al parecer ellos no eran los buscados en esa isla y era mejor permanecer así e irse de una maldita vez ya que varios marines ya habían visto a Luffy._

_ –"Room"– alcanzo a decir antes de desaparecer en eso la capucha del que perseguía akainu cayó al piso, cuando la lava la alcanzo a una cuadra de ellos y una peli rosa bastante ajetreada, pálida y aterrada apareció tirándose encima de ellos llevándose unos dos marines infantes ahora. Fue cuando Law y Mugiwara se dieron cuenta de su presencia. _

_Law no sabía lo que había pasado después, según él, el "Room" los llevaría al otro lado de la isla donde tenía preparado un bote para huir, ese no fue el problema allí, tal vez estaba a unos seis o siete _kilómetros_ a lo mucho de ese lugar Law pudo darse cuenta de ello enseguida, el problema fue cuando noto que sus ropas estaban demasiado holgadas de lo que el tenia conciencia y su nodachi era más grande que él, a su lado Mugiwara parecía un… niño y fue cuando se dio el lujo de parecer consternado, no había nadie, era una ventaja si estaba tan pálido y cabreado como imaginaba que se encontraba, ahora entendió, la maldita de Jewelry Bonney los había convertido en infantes sin que se diera cuenta y eso había afectado su "Room" separarlos de esa mujer y los marines bebes, apareciéndonos en un poco lejos de su destino._

_Miro a todas su direcciones pero no encontró nada, solo una playa desierta y los ruidos de los disparos a lo lejos, apenas audibles, si tenían una ventaja era que la isla era grande._

_ –El "Room" no pudo haberla mandado muy lejos– calculo Law ahora._

_ –Soy un niño…– pareció notar Mugiwara y Law no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza._

_–¿Esa chica lo ha hecho – Le interrogo y Law volvió a asentir._

_ –¡Hay que buscarla!– _primera cosa inteligente que Mugiwara-ya dice _pensó el pelinegro mayor. _Tal vez ella había llegado al punto donde tenía su barco escondido.__

_–Creo que ya sé donde esta vamos Mugiwara-ya– ambos corrieron como pudieron hasta donde estaba el barco, más bien Luffy siguió a Law porque no tenía idea de a dónde iban, a unos trescientos metros vieron a una pelirosa inconsciente, Luffy acelero el paso y llego a ella con Law a unos pasos de el._

_–Es mejor irnos, ellas nos puede convertir en el camino y luego la dejamos en cualquier isla– hablo el espadachín sacando el barco de lo que parecía ser un compartimiento de bajo la arena, Luffy lo ayudo aun con su pequeño cuerpo y emprendieron la huida._

_Llevaban una hora a lo mucho en el mar y Luffy estaba más insoportable alegando que estaba aburrido mientras Trafagar veía el log ponse del barco atento, había una isla a tres horas de donde estaba, y Bonney no acabada de reaccionar aun con todo ese jaleo estaba atada por precaución de que los atacara a penas racionara pensando que la marina la tenia, sin que se diera cuenta el mar empezó a caer granizo y el moreno mayor busco como eludirlo en la pequeño barco _

_–Donde coño estoy, miarda esto es una puta lluvia– reacciono la peli rosa cuando un granizo le cayó dándose cuenta, pero suspiro aliviada al no verse en un barco de la marina._

_ –Regrésanos a la normalidad– grito un pequeño Luffy aferrándose más a la barco. _Bonney pareció ver al pequeño entre el mar arrematando mas fuerte y se dio cuenta de quién era.__

_ –Mugiwara… donde estamos ¡joder!– grito cuando la lluvia se volvió mas tormenta, Bonney noto que no solo estaba con un niño y se dio cuenta de las sogas que tenia para detenerla _al menos no es kairoseki.

_ –Devuélvenos– volvió a gritar el chico _

_– Lo haría imbécil pero quítame las sogas– grito molesta, si tuviera todas sus fuerzas esa sogas no serian nada y sintió un casi volteo del barco._

_–Desátala– escucho gritar a alguien por el timón, Luffy se acercaba a Bonney como podía y esta se daba cuenta de quien estaba en el timón Trafalgar Law, al menos había alguien decente en el timón pensó._

_Law pudo darse cuenta que la pequeña lluvia granizo se estaba volviendo una tormenta, pero por suerte pudo divisar una __**micro isla **__a __lo lejos de otro lado de la tormenta, si su "Room" no fallaba llagarían allí._

_ –Tráela Mugiwara-ya tengo una idea– Luffy todavía no había llegado ya que la lluvia debilitaba su Gomu no mi, Law en un rápido movimiento dejo el timón jalo a Mugiwara y este a Bonney con su brazo estirado he hizo un "Room" con suerte el barco se iría con ellos._

_Callo de lleno en … un piso de madera y metal, arqueo una ceja, según él debía de ser mar y debían seguir en el barco… de la micro isla, No, no lo era y además no sabía dónde estaba de nuevo… y Bonney no parecía estar con ellos, eso le cabreo, ahora tenían el problema de nuevo, miro alrededor y unos "piratas" por lo que noto, lo miraban consternado y vio a un tipo zombie y un hombre de medias con capucha y fue cuando se dio el lujo de sonreír, sabia donde estaba y cuando un pellirrojo bastante consternado entro en su campo de visión sonrió aun mas, si tal vez no era tan malo como parecía al menos ya sabía quién los iba a ayudar a salir de ese embrollo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Law les conto todo omitiendo la alianza de Mugiwara y él, la búsqueda de información para derrotar a un yonkou y que al parecer estaban fallando algo su "Room" a distancias grandes por la edad, eran sus enemigos después de todo, pero necesitaban su ayuda, Law esperaba que Kid aceptara de buena gana ya que tenía sus métodos para hacerlo "recapacitar" con ayudar al prójimo y sonrió internamente, no quería tomar medidas tan "drásticas" pero dependiendo que contestar, si lo haría.

Se recargo mejor en el respaldo de la silla que tenia y le dio un vistazo a Killer a su lado que permanecía impasible, esperando sus ordenes, Kid no estaba en disposición de ayudar a nadie y poco le apetecía hacerlo, tal vez lanzar a Mugiwara y Trafalgar al mar ya podía considerarse luz verde, lo único que llamo su atención del relato era la **micro islas **solo había estado en una, una sola vez y poco tiempo después de llegar al nuevo mundo.

Las **micro islas** consistían en un especie de volcán hueco donde tenía entradas para barcos no muy grandes y estaban a unos kilómetros de las islas que marcaba el long pose como puntos de refugio para los que conocían el mar, más concretamente los habitantes de las islas cercanas, además no le extraño que Law haya llegado ahora a su barco el recordaba haber visto la tormenta muy a los lejos de su barco, claro el nuevo mundo era tan raro con su clima que normalmente a unos centímetros podían ver un huracán y al otro lado completamente soleado y calmado, Killer no sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento de su capitán y el silencio se hacía presente siendo roto por los ronquidos de Mugiwara que habían empezado a dormir apenas Law empezó con el relato.

Lo único que tenía claro el rubio era que Mugiwara y Trafagar se habían encontrado en una isla, la marina los había perseguido por culpa de la mujer supernova y habían acabado en su barco por error y que el moreno mayor esperaba que ellos los ayudaran, claro signo imposible por razones más que obvias, uno eran enemigos y dos Kid los iban arrojar por la borda en unos cinco minutos a más tardar.

–Y bien Eustass-ya espero que estés en labor de buscar a esa mujer mientras nos hospedamos en el barco_– _sonrió Trafagar bajando de la silla.

_–_Espero que Mugiwara y yo estemos en una misma habitación, para prevenir percances– el pelirrojo mostro una rostro totalmente colérico, quien se creía Trafagar que era él, sin recordarle donde estaba y por que los ayudaría para empezar de todas formas.

–Los tirare al mar ahora eso es lo que haré– igualmente sonrió el moreno mayor.

–No queras que tome un "rehén íntimo" verdad Eustass-ya–

Killer tuvo un mal presentimiento que no involucraba a la tripulación, pero se quedo donde estaba, no creía que realmente Trafalgar haría algo totalmente malo por estar en un barco enemigo.

Kid estaba a punto de tomarlo de la camisa cuando Law activo su "Room", al principio no paso nada así que el pelirrojo se desoriento un momento, cuando vio la cara o más bien mascara Killer extrañado. (N.A: no se pregunte como Kid sabe diferenciar esa mascara, pero todos sabemos que puede xD)

Trafagar no había hecho nada aun pero en eso alzo su mano mostrando un trozo de… carne.

–si no quieres que le pases nada estarás en labor de ayudarnos verdad Eustass-ya– apretó levente eso que parecía adquirir forma de una... Varita.

El pellirrojo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenia Trafagar en su manos, por que sintió a Trafalgar apretar_ eso_ y se detuvo antes de tan siquiera tocarlo, en su mano el muy cabron tenia su miembro _jodido imbécil qué coño estás haciendo_

_ –_Devuelve eso imbécil hijo de puta– gruño Kid lo más fuerte que pudo a unos centímetros del moreno mayor con los puños apretados lo mas que podía, casi haciéndose sangrar en una mano y en la otra el metal rechino. Killer por su parte no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esa situación, para empezar era una escena muy surrealista.

Trafalgar Law sostenía el miembro de su capitán, además este tenía un aspecto infantil y su capitán estaba a punto de matar a cualquiera incluyéndolo a él, y dicho pedazo de carne parecía crecer… por la rabia que emanaba en su cuerpo Kid, agradecía que aun la habitación seguía entera

_–_Te lo devolveré cuando encontremos a Jewelry Bonney_– _soltó Trafalgar simplemente.

_–_¡Que cojones tienes en la cabeza!– Kid rompió la silla en la que Trafalgar estaba sentado hace unos minutos

– DEVUELVE ESO SI NO QUIERES MORIR AHORA– grito en un tono más que intimidante para cualquiera, pero claro Trafalgar Law no era cualquiera.

–No te preocupes Eustass-ya lo cuidare de él, muy bien, lo llevare a pasear para ir al baño… así que tú solo haz lo que te diga... Además mira parece está feliz de que lo tenga– sonrío cabronamente, viendo al miembro como este empezaba a hacerse más grande de poco a poco, por su parte Luffy seguía durmiendo quedando a lado del libreo tirado ignorando toda la situación olímpicamente, el rubio por su parte no sabía cómo interpretar la situación así que opto por quedarse callado.

–No queras despertar a Mugiwara-ya y pervertir a un pobre niño que no sabe nada del sexo ¿verdad? Eustass-ya– y el muy gilipollas lo seguía cabreando, Kid estaba pensando seriamente arrancarle la cabeza con su propia espada de metal.

–Killer…– miro a ver a su segundo abordo con toda la furia y cólera que podía tener el rostro del pelirrojo, el rubio no hablo, lo negaría pero estaba algo temeroso de lo que podría hacer su capitán en el estado que estaba.

–Asígnales una habitación – esas fueron sus simples palabras pero claramente en su rostro tenia escrito _"di algo sobre esto y te matare lentamente y cuidado de que alguien se entere" _el solo pudo asentir del miedo que provocaba, mientras Trafalgar se apoyaba a la pared y Kid salía dando un portazo haciendo caer la puerta en el proceso.

-No te preocupes Killer-ya solo ha sido un incentivo para convencer a Eustass-ya, quien sabe a lo mejor hasta lo hago sentir bien en las noches…– sonrío el moreno quedándose en la habitación donde estaba mientras el salía hacer los preparativos.

Law por su parte se sentó en la silla donde había estado el capitán de la nave, si eso había salido mejor de lo que había pensado, obviamente el capitán estaba preparado para perder su brazo pero no para su "tesoro intimo" ahora no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que salió de su boca.

–Que ha pasado…. – se levanto Luffy, frotándose su ojo derecho y dando un gran bostezo, ignorando la habitación caótica y la puerta rota

–Nada Mugiwara-ya… Eustass-ya ha decidido ayudarnos a dar con esa mujer – le sonrío al menor, Luffy sonrío enseguida ante eso.

–El tío del metal no es tan malo – grito y se tiro encima de Law casi tirado la silla.

–Eso parece– Law acaricio su cabeza por acto reflejo.

Si, Trafalgar Law se iba a divertir a lo grande en ese barco mientras buscaba como volver a la normalidad lo antes posible, además cabrear a Eustass-ya parecía volverse su pasatiempo favorito ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas 2: <strong>_vuelvo agradecer por la lectura y espero me dejen un _review _onegai de eso vivo (?) y es la razon de actualizaciones adelantadas ;) y la próxima actualización sera el viernes o el sábado depende como este de tiempo nos leemos , como dije en el primer capi nunca dejo nada inconcluso.. pero creo que serán mas capis ahora en el próximo os confirmare _


	3. Los niñeros Wire y Heat

**Notas: **Hi, les saludo de nuevo, espero estén super bien mis lectores y deseo un bonito fin de semana ^.^ , como siempre nada de esto es mio todo es de oda-sensei.

**Importante: ( de nuevo perdón por ello ^-^U )**

1**º **Les quiero decir que esta historia la comencé por que estaba en unas mini vacaciones (1 semana) por terminar mi semestre de la universidad, por eso he podido actualizar cada tres o cuatro días, pero este martes empiezo el nuevo semestre por eso la próxima actualización sera el sábado o domingo, por que tengo que ver mi nuevo horario y maestros u.u

2º Les confirmo que serán veinte o veintidos capis mas largos ( o eso espero u.u) AMO escribir esta historia ^w^

3º Wire y Heat son los que acompañan a Kid en shabondy (casa de subastas) por si nos los conoces y pueden ver su información en la wiki de one piece.

_Dejo de molestar, a leer ;)_

**3º Los niñeros Wire y Heat, ¡Nueva ruta decidida!**

El escritorio y cama estaban de cabeza, las sabanas anudadas, las almohadas sin relleno y la única silla de metal aun sin sufrir daños, si su dueño hubiera optado por centrarse en el piso en vez de ella, solo por eso seguía en su lugar.

Se sentó en ella, gruño para sacar parte de la tensión de ese momento, había "perdido" una discusión con el hijo de pauta de Trafalgar y el muy cabron tenía… bueno era mejor no pensarlo si no quería perder igual el vidrio de la ventana.

Killer toco la puerta apenas, aun temiendo lo que su capitán pudiera hacer en el estado caótico y bélico en el que encontraba.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido lastimoso, como si aguardara la muerte misma y él se vio tentando a correr, pero era su deber notificar que tenia lista la habitación para los "huéspedes".

El pelirrojo vio parado a Killer, allí estático y soltó un suspiro cansado, su primer oficial no se tenía nada de culpa alguna, pero no por eso podía calmar sus ansias asesinas, que con ganas tenía fundamento sólido.

–Todo está listo–

Kid lo miro, pero sin realmente mirarlo, estaba en un bache que le jodia los cojones _si los tuviera aun, _prácticamente chisto por eso, asta la vesícula estaba a punto de pasarle factura de la bilis acumulaba, deba gracias que aun la tenia.

–Menuda suerte…–

El ánimo no era precisamente lo que desbordaba el capitán, el rubio siguió parado sin decir nada, como dándole apoyo moral por su "perdida" momentánea, el pelirrojo por fin se digno a mirarlo con una obvio invitación muda de que pasara.

Killer lo hizo a pasos lentos y cerrando la puerta, como si fuera un sacrilegio si se quedaba abierta.

El silencio del lugar no era tan incomodo como cualquiera pudiera pensar.

Killer con él tiempo había aprendido que Kid no era del tipo que buscaba apoyo o se mostraba agradecido por nada, pero al conocerse desde la infancia en las calles gestos como Killer callado mientras Kid reflexionaba de lo que estuviera pasando le ayudaba.

Estaba allí para escucharlo , cuando el pelirrojo se animara a hablar a veces para sí mismo o tras para él, pero siempre allí, no por oposición o compromiso, si no por su amistad y ahora por ser su capitán.

Porque le apreciaba y estimaba.

– ¿Ya están en la habitación?–

–No lo sé… los he dejado en el estudio, después he venido a verte, no ha pasado más de quince minutos–

Kid no se movió, pero siguió mirándolo fijamente como evaluando ue movimiento tomar ahora.

–Llevaos allí luego te vuelves aquí y tráete a Heat y Wire–

El rubio solo asintió y salió de la habitación apenas haciendo ruido, por su parte Kid siguió sin moverse de su sitio.

* * *

><p>Luffy seguía encima de Law, jugando con una figura de robot que había encontrado en un cajón del escritorio, con un Law bastante pensativo, pero que ni le prestaba atención.<p>

El robot no media más de cincuenta centímetros y pesaba por lo menos unos dos kilos, tenía la cabeza de puntas, era de metal, mas concretamente hojalata de aluminio pulido, reluciente y atrayente para cualquier crio, además de que se le movían todas las articulaciones y poseía una pequeña llave de esas de herramientas para apretarlo si se le caía alguna pieza.

Luffy al verlo le había encantado y lo había tomado para jugar, Law lo hubiera devuelto, porque por mucho que le gustara tocarle los cojones a Eustass –ya _literalmente_, tenia respeto por la propiedad privada, por supuesto si el juguete no hubiera hecho que Luffy literalmente ve volviera muy manjo y obediente, bendito sea el que Eustass lo tuviera.

El rubio entro sin demasiado entusiasmo.

–Ya esta vuestra habitación– soltó en tono neutro.

Killer ni siquiera los había mirado hasta que descubrió a Mugiwara con algo en mano.

Se espanto por no decir Horrorizo, que era su sentir mas cercano ante la mera imagen del moreno menor con la "figura de acción" de su capitán que el mismo había hecho hace muchos años atrás.

–Mugiwara devuelve eso– dijo en tono de advertencia y regaño

–No–

– ¿De donde lo has sacado?– hablo más molesto ahora.

Killer lo sabía, de donde lo había hurtado, pero quería confirmarlo por el mismo Mugiwara.

– ¡No quiero!–

– ¡Devuélvelo!–

– ¡Que no quiero!... ¡ES MÍO!–

Killer trato de arrebatárselo pero el muy canalla se escabullía por los resto de esa habitación _allí va el ultimo librero de la biblioteca genial._

Esperaba que el cajón donde estaba la figura, un una caja de cristal siguiera entera, de todas formar soñar y rogar en un dios en el que no creía no costaba nada.

En la silla de cuero Law veía todo muy entretenido _pobre mano derecha de Eustass-ya ahora él será el que se encargara de Mugi_w_ara-ya._

* * *

><p>La puerta de su camarote fue tocada y Kid soltó un gruñido, en esas ultimas horas lo hacía demasiado a menudo incluso para su gusto, que básicamente equivalía a un adelante pasa de una puta vez.<p>

Wire y Heat entrar no muy contentos, por no decir asustados, porque vamos eran unos tipos duros que mataban sin piedad, que decir que estaban en ese estado era patético.

Killer les había dado el recado de su capitán, esperaban que no les pasara nada malo, pero la seriedad poca característica de su capitán y la falta de la sonrisa torcida no dio buena pauta para no temer a sus órdenes.

–Se encaran de Mugiwara–

No hubo más palabras, Kid ni siquiera los miraba y el silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

– ¿Lo cortamos en cachitos y lo tiramos al mar no?– sonrió Wire apretando fuertemente su tridente y Heat no pudo más que compadecerle, pobre ingenuo…

–Os digo que lo controlen y vean que no robe nada de la cocina– bufo molesto.

Heat y Wire se miraron extrañados compartiendo una mirada más que cómplice, asta Wire sintió sus medias de red apretarle y metérsele por el culo de tan orden tan absurda, pero era el capitán quien la dictaba y el negarle algo era como abofetear a una jauría de leones hambrientos en su territorio…sin armas y con él cuerpo amordazado…

El zombie se sintió marear algo que ni la sangre a montones y las peleas con la marina causaba.

Kid sonrió torcidamente de la manera más maliciosa posible, si Law tenía que cogerle los cojones literalmente el se desquitaría a con sus mejores hombres.

Por no tirar a un par de niños a penas entraron en su campo de visión del barco, Kid les iba a echar la broca con o sin fundamento.

Heat seguía impasible y le dirigió una mirada a Kid tan leve que por no ser sus hombres Kid no le hubiera hecho caso siquiera.

–Yo que se meterlo a una jaula, al calabozo o donde les de la puta gana, pero quiero que no nos/_me_ lleve a la miarda con tanto jaleo_ y destrozarme más los nervios_. –

– ¡QUE NO QUIERO QUE ES MÍO!–

Luffy entro corriendo a la habitación del pelirrojo tirando la puerta, saltando a la cabeza de Wire mandando su cara al piso de lleno encima de los restos de almohada destrozada del capitán.

Yendo a estampar la dichosa figura en la cara de Kid y cayendo en sus piernas, sentado, seguido por un Killer que quedo pasmado olvidando como caminar al ver lo que paso y un Trafalgar con aire aburrido quedándose en la entrada, mirando la escena con suma tranquilidad.

Kid sentía la vena de su frente a punto de estallar y la bilis subiendo a su boca, si se dignaba a abrirla estaba segura que espuma iba salir de allí.

–Mugiwara…– un susurro apenas audible cargado de veneno y filo salió de sus labios.

– ¡Ala pues si es Kidy!–

–Kidy…– el nombre salió con tanto escepticismo que difícil saber si Eustass lo estaba preguntado, repitiendo, maldiciendo o todo a la vez.

Wire se levanto apenas quitando de la vista sus pantimedias negras de cualquiera y ni se movió al ver lo que estaba pasando, por su parte Heat estaba tentado a lanzarse por la borda mirando la puerta urgentemente.

Killer ya no sabía si tirarse a llorar, reír nerviosamente o acuchillarse el mismo o a pequeño Luffy.

Todo eso acompañado de la leve risa más que malévola y demoniaca de Trafalgar Law.

Así le sonó a todos menos a Kid que estaba mirando la cabeza de Mugiwara, pensando cual era el mejor ángulo pera aplastarla y que sufriera con agonía, Luffy por su parte no se daba por aludido y seguía sonriéndole a Kid tan tiernamente que Killer casi, sintió lastima de él, _casi_ era la razón que la ecuación no hiciera el "pluzz".

El pelirrojo literalmente se quito a Luffy de las piernas de golpe y estaba punto de aplastarlo con su puño, como en su imaginación ya había hecho. Hasta que vio lo que tenía en la mano y paró en seco.

–Eso es mío…–incluso olvido el apodo por unos segundos.

Era su mayor tesoro y creación.

–Que es mío…– Luffy hizo un puchero atrayendo el robot de metal a su pecho abrazándolo.

–Déjaselo Eustass-ya, así se queda quieto, y mira si lo vez de lado bueno los dos comparten afición por juguetes de niños–

Jodida voz del Trafalgar como podía hacer olvidar el odio hacia Mugiwara con la sola presciencia.

Y ni un jodido día llevaban en el lo sopeso, ese era el Primer robot que hizo incluso antes siquiera de su fruta del diablo y si Mugiwara por mucho que le jodiera la vida se estaba "quieto" por más de tres segundos podría darlo en "préstamo"

Era un precio muy alto por SU figura, al final se decidió/resigno a hacerlo, pero no por eso los demás tenían que saberlo.

–Pero mira que mono a que se los dejas– Hablo el moreno mayor al ver que el pelirrojo ya no hacia amago por quitárselo.

Pero claro Trafalgar no podía cerrar la puta boca, le iba hacer tragarse el puto robot y luego sacarlo por el culo entero.

Y la silla de metal salió despedida, ahora si se quedo sin ventana también.

Nadie hablaba para empezar la mayoría veía la ventana rota como una escapatoria a la libertad y una mejor calidad de vida.

–O se lo llevan o ustedes serán los que sigan…–

Heat y Wire ni siquiera se miraron como pudieron movieron sus pies y arrastraron a Mugiwara fuera.

O bendita libertad al salir por la puerta, tal vez imperow dawn podría ser considerado un campo vacacional ahora.

–Y cuidad que lo vuelva a ver, me ha bastado para una vida– gruño Kid al ver que literalmente traspasaban la puerta con una insana necesidad de alivio a saber por qué.

Killer sintió piedad por Wire y Heat, pero mejor ellos que él.

–Killer-ya muéstrame la habitación –

Trafalgar salió muy campante como si nada hubiera pasado, Kid sentía que ya ni energía tenía para mandarlo a la miarda o estar más colérico de lo que estaba.

Lo dejo ir, ya hablarían esa noche de que rumbo debía tomar la nave, para ver cómo encontrar a la tal Jewelry Bonney.

Le iba arrancar la cabeza, bailaría sobre sus cenizas, y si pudiera volverla a matar unas diez mil veces a esa maldita mujer.

El rubio vio eso como una oportunidad de salir de allí y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Law para mostrarle la dichosa habitación.

* * *

><p>Luffy saltaba en una de las camas de la habitación… desnudo aun con él juguete en mano. Con Wire buscando entretenerlo y no clavarle el tridente que era lo mas tentador.<p>

En la otra cama Heat estaba sentado cociendo las ropas de Mugiwara para que le quedaran como deberían y no irla dejando por el camino.

Solo el sombrero seguía en su cabeza.

Antes de llegar a donde estaban, Heat haciendo algo tan patético y surrealista, como cocerle la ropa a Mugiwara, existía una historia.

La negaría al igual de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, todo por el maestro, capitán Kid.

Había discutido que por que el debía hacer algo para evitar que el menor anduviera en paños menores por sugerencia de Wire, la simple respuesta del hombre de medias fue que como se cosía a sí mismo, podría hacer algo por la ropa de Mugiwara no Luffy.

El chico de piel azul se quedo sin argumentos, eso y que así seria Wire quien cuidara a Mugiwara si él se ponía a coser.

* * *

><p>El silencio al dirigir a Trafalgar a la dichosa habitación era algo que apreciaba Killer, aunque el bullicio de sus nakamas de arriba acompañaba sus pasos.<p>

Los de allí tenían una ventaja, podían permanecer en la cubierta por mas cosas que se escuchara rompiéndose adentro, eran idiotas, no suicidas, o no con su capitán.

Desde la puerta cerrada se escuchaba a Luffy tan animado como siempre y a un Wire respirando con dificultad, ni Killer ni Law lo culpaban por faltarle el aire.

Trafalgar fue el que abrió la puerta con su semblante indiferente, el rubio por su parte paso ya más calmado, Mugiwara seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza.

Pero Kid no estaba allí, y si no estaba, no surgiría el mal genio de su capitán, y no se quedarían sin barco _por ahora_, por eso mismo podía estar tranquilo.

Heat cabeceo como diciendo si, típico saludo en él.

Wire le miro suplicante como si estar con Luffy fuera el mayor sufrimiento, le ignoro.

El moreno mayor si ninguna vergüenza se quito la ropa quedándose en bóxer dándole la lo ropa a Heat a coser, como si fuera su trabajo.

El hombre azul se resigno, era una orden de su capitán y maestro.

* * *

><p>Poco antes del anochecer el barco anclo en el mar, para estipular el nuevo rumbo para el día siguiente, hasta ese momento desconocido por la tripulación.<p>

Tampoco es que les entusiasmara cuestionar a su capitán, no era miedo, era precaución.

Sonaba más decente si lo ponían así.

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche, la cena de los piratas de Kid estuvo igual de ajetreada que todo los días, peleando por la carne y el bullicio típico de un barco pirata.<p>

Luffy y Law ya tenían ropa a su medida gracias a Heat y su don con la costura, aunque Luffy se quejo de que quería comida de Sanji.

Se calló la boca cuando vio que era carne de rey marino lo que comerían.

La mayoría de los piratas esa noche paso hambre, ignorando que sería la primera de muchas…

Law se rio por esto, Kid trato de no prestar atención y Wire fue golpeado varias veces por la mano de Luffy robando la comida de su plato o de cualquiera, irónicamente termino mucha veces en su cara dicha mano o plato volador…

* * *

><p>La cena había acabado hace bastante rato y Luffy callo dormido poco después de ella.<p>

Lo que estaba roto y esparcido por toda la habitación de Kid ahora estaba en orden al igual que el estudio-biblioteca, Killer había hecho que unos de sus nakamas la arreglaran.

No quisieron al principio, Killer los amenazo.

Una hora y cuarenta cinco minutos después ya relucía de limpio.

Law se había presentado en el este último lugar, poco después de que fue a acostar a Luffy, lo que fue relativamente rápido, apenas toco el colchón quedo frito.

Por eso mismo en aquel pequeño lugar solo se encontraban Killer el capitán Kid y el. En sus respectivos lugares de esa mañana.

– ¿Qué dirección debería tomar el barco ahora? –

El rubio fue el primero en preguntar otra vez…, por que Kid parecía estar muy entretenido mirando a Trafalgar con tanto odio y fastidio del que no lo había hecho desde que estuvieron separados.

De eso ya llevaba casi una hora.

El moreno sonreía con suficiente por ese "detalle" que tenía el pelirrojo con él, miro a Killer apenas este hablo.

–Por lo que he hablado con su navegante estamos en un punto lejano a nuestro destino actual… –

– ¿Nos hemos sacado la lotería no? –

Law suspiro ante el sarcasmo de Kid ante una situación seria, para todos allí.

–Por desgracia así es Eustass-ya, tomara por lo menos una semana llegar a la isla–

Law miro el mapa que estaba en la mesa y miro el log pose que estaba encima de él.

–La aguja del frente apunta a **la ****Isla Sulawesi (1) **de donde Mugiwara y yo hemos venido. –

Comenzó la explicación.

–La de la derecha es la** Isla Qeshm (2) **por lo que tengo entendido es inhabitable ya que no existe agua dulce alguna y posee un gas que emana de sus rocas, estos son alucinógenos que puede penetral incluso por la piel…–

–Entonces iremos a la **isla La Digue (3)** – interrumpió Kid, dándose cuenta de a donde se supone que tenían que ir.

–Así es Eustass-ya, entre la ruta de esa isla existen dos micro islas, pero debido al tiempo estimado de donde estábamos de ella antes de la tormenta deduzco que es la segunda es la que buscamos–

– ¡NO ME JODAS! –

Grito cabreado al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se encontraban cerca para que Trafalgar y él se encontraran y llegara a su barco.

–EN LA ISLA DONDE TE ENCONTRABAS, ESTA A UN DÍA POR LO MUCHO DE DONDE QUIERES IR, MI BARCO NO ESTABA NI CERCA DE DONDE DICES QUE ESTABAS PARA EMPEZAR–

Kid empezaba a darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido lo que le decía el moreno.

–¡ ESTÁBAMOS EN CAMINOS OPUESTOS POR MUCHO, TAL VEZ DÍAS, PARA QUE LLEGARAS AQUÍ!–

–No es juego Eustass-ya–

Hablo serio Law aun en tono calmado.

–Según el navegante ustedes no iban a ninguna de esas isla, su destino era **la isla del coco (4), **por lo cual no teníamos por que encontrarnos…–

– ¿Entonces qué os ha hecho llegar al barco?– pregunto Killer serio dándose cuenta ahora de ello–

–Creo que estuvimos en esa tormenta por lo menos unas seis horas… no pudo estar seguro, el mar nos debió arrastrar de un momento a otro y cuando se activo el "Room"… probablemente el viento nos arrastro otro tanto y como en el nuevo mundo es común que las tormentas se muevan, llegamos a tu barco por ello, sin darnos cuenta. –

Law había estado pensando en ello desde que el navegante le había dicho que ruta estaba tomando y cuanto tiempo tomaría llegar a su destino.

Era una suerte que los piratas de Kid estuvieran allí, si no seguramente Mugiwara y el hubieran muerto apenas caer al mar por ser unos pesos muertos en el mar.

– ¿Qué asegura que Jewelry Bonney está allí? – cuestiono sabiamente el pelirrojo.

–Ella estaba amarada al barco… Mugiwara-ya debió saltarla por lo que el viento, no pudo cambiar la dirección de ella, ha de haber llegado a la micro isla, lo más probable es que no haya salido bien parada y el barco haya sufrido daños graves, por lo menos le tomara unos seis o siete días arreglarlo si es lista, además de que estas no tienen arboles y solo comida, dudo que busque ayuda en los barcos que pasen por allí, es una persona buscada y Akainu era el que la perseguía, no creo que sea estúpida–

El silencio reino en la habitación Kid no sabía si eso era seguro o no además arriesgarse a ir sin fundamentos por el mar era el problema principal, igualmente nada aseguraba que esa mujer estuviera viva.

Law sopeso sus palabras y se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía más que razones para negarse a ir, pero él estaba seguro de que allí estaba Jewelry, ya que la tormenta solo los arrastro a Mugiwara-ya y el.

–Estoy seguro Eustass-ya, incluso si pudiera llegara a Digue, no podría conseguir quien se lo arregle y si lo hiciera por lo menos serian dos o tres días más con un buen ingeniero, es tiempo más que necesario para nosotros –

Kid gruño.

Al fin habían aceptado que esa era la mejor estrategia, Killer solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara más que rápido, con suerte solo la cordura de Heat y Wire se perdería.

Un precio más que justo para salvar a su capitán.

–Os juro que si no encontramos nada dejare a Mugiwara y a ti allí, y me vale miarda todo lo demás–

Kid hablo cortante y Law se sintió aliviado de cierta forma.

–Eres tan dulce Eustass-ya–

–Calla la puta boca Trafalgar –

Law sonrió ante las palabras de el pelirrojo, Kid lo mal miro por lo que parecieron unos diez minutos con mala leche y Killer fue ignorado por ambos.

–No me mires tanto Eustass-ya voy a pensar que te gusto, no quiero hacerme ilusiones–

El moreno hablo con voz dulce y esa sonrisa sarcástica suya que hacía a Kid querer molerle la cara a golpes.

–Que te den por culo Trafalgar–

Kid estaño rompiendo el escritorio

–Si quieres lo intento contigo Eustass-ya–

Law se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para querer parar con esa guerra comenzada por el mismo.

El moreno siempre había sentido una fascinación por el pelirrojo y Mugiwara en misma mediada cada que los veía en el periódico, de hace dos años.

Pero ahora era solo el capitán sádico de Eustass el que le causaba morbo fastidiarlo, ya que era como un animalito rabioso apunto de morder a cualquiera.

Le encantaba.

–Quien sabe a lo mejor te sigo la sugerencia y lo hago yo mismo con una parte de ti–

Kid ya no sabía que pensar de ese maldito Trafalgar, al principio le había causado una leve curiosidad y al ver al llamado "Cirujano de la muerte" , por fin en el archipiélago Sabaody para que negarlo le gusto… hace dos años claro está.

Cuando su boca no había emitido ningún sonido que contenía una insinuación sexual... o era eso o Kid estaba perdiendo la cordura, se fue por la primera opción.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar y Law soltó un simple *buenas noches* y se fue muy campante por la puerta, Kid pateo lo que quedaba del escritorio y se quedo allí unos dos minutos más gruñendo.

Cuando por fin se fue tiro la puerta… de nuevo…

De una patada esta vez.

Necesitaba dormir, con suerte solo era una pesadilla. Nada costaba pensarlo.

La habitación volvió a quedar en un caos, el lado bueno menos desastrosa que en la mañana y había salido algo más provechoso que en esa misma mañana, el nuevo destino.

La única diferencia era que había un Killer olvidado…

Además él era el que tenía que arreglar ahora el desastre de su capitán, esperaba que a Kid no se le volviera costumbre eso de ignorarlo al estar Trafalgar presente.

Lo veía difícil.

Trafalgar Law era lo único que captaba la atención del pelirrojo además del famoso One Piece.

Y no quería darle cuerda la teoría que creía por ello, era mejor no pensarla en ese momento, o en la semana que se avecinaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> _agradezco de nuevo que sigan leyéndome ;) y amo a los que me dejaron review ^W^ no sean tímidos y regalen uno eso motiva cualquiera XD mas a mi, no les tomara mas de dos minutos se los aseguro n.n_

_todas las islas mencionadas existen por si quieren buscar información de ellas._

**La isla Salowesi(1):**se conoce también como isla Célebes, y es una de las mayores islas de Indonesia, además de una de las más grandes del mundo. La isla, tiene una forma muy extraña, como si fuera una unión de penínsulas extensas que coinciden en un área montañosa. Pero sin duda, aún más extraña que su geografía, es la diversidad de las especies y criaturas que la habitan en tierra y mar.

**La isla Qeshm (2): **Es famosa por su amplia gama de atracciones ecoturísticas, entre ellas, los bosques marinos de Hara, y sus ciudades y pueblos en un área de libre comercio enfrentada a la costa de Irán. Pero sobre todo, su situación y paisaje en una zona desértica donde el agua dulce prácticamente es inexistente, la convierten en un paisaje que bien podría ser de otro planeta. (yo me invente lo del gas venenoso xD)

**La isla Digue (3):**Seychelles es un archipiélago que contiene las únicas islas con rocas graníticas oceánicas en el mundo. El dato refleja lo que podremos encontrar en Seychelles: un paisaje único que en la isla La Digue se muestra en todo se esplendor, combinando las playas y el mar turquesa, la densa vegetación, y las formaciones rocosas que parecen modeladas, como si fueran esculturas.

**La isla Coco (4): **Pertenece a Costa Rica, y es en todo su territorio un Parque Nacional deshabitado por el hombre. Un viaje en barco desde Costa Rica podría tomarnos unas 36 horas, un modo de medir su situación de aislamiento. Gracias al clima, y su geografía, la isla es un edén capaz de representar paisajes de ficción como la Isla de Nublar, de la novela de Michael Crichton Parque Jurásico.

Sayu: muchas gracias por tu comentario espero nos volvamos a leer :) yo amo a law como el hermano mayor de luffy ¬w¬


	4. Cambiando la rutina

_**Notas: **buenos días, tardes,noches o madrugadas mis lectores y nuevos que por primera vez me leen, espero anden super bien, no me alargare mas en esto que por lo que están aquí es la historia y no yo jaaja XD solo quiero comentar que as actualizaciones quedaran para los sábados o domingos y perdone mi demora que aquí es sábado con 6:40 PM y creo que es tarde _

_de nuevo una disculpa la tardanza si mas os dejo a leer_

* * *

><p><strong>4° Cambiando la rutina<strong>

Tal vez, solo tal vez si los gritos de alguien pidiendo una muerte eminente, por estar soportando a un crio de siete años a las seis de la mañana, despertando a todos menos al que hacía guardia, ese día para los habitantes del barco pudo ser considerado un día "normal".

Claro está si no hubiera un Wire prendido con fuego… literalmente y sin nada de ropa de la cintura para abajo.

Debió matar a Mugiwara no Luffy el mismo día que lo vio en el barco_, _se arrepentía horrible de ello, pero eso no quitaba que Kid le encargo cuidar, y en eso no entraba… Matar, despellejar, molerle, torturar o cualquier cosa con que corriera la sangre de ese "adorable" infante.

**20 minutos antes **

El moreno menor se levanto frotándose los ojos para quitar sus lagañas o terminar de despertar, lo que sucediera primero, por su lado Trafalgar dormía apaciblemente en la otra cama.

La razón por la que Luffy se había despertado lo que parecía ser temprano era porque le había dado hambre, y mucha.

Bajo lentamente de la cama y estiro sus bracitos aun con él robot en una mano y luego se acerco a la cama del otro, lo sacudió, pero Law no daba señas de querer moverse realmente, Luffy se canso de ello y se fue el mismo a buscar la cocina donde sabría que habría comida de la cena, no pudo reprimir la baba cayendo de sus labios.

Luffy estaba empezando a cansarse y mucho, no encontraba la cocina y llevaba buscándola lo que le parecieron siglos, hizo un puchero y siguió mientras abría puertas al azar para dar con la bendita comida, su estomago se impacientaba mas.

En el pasillo no se escuchaba nada, y la verdad era que el moreno eso no le interesaba nada, pronto detecto un aroma… olía como un jugoso pedazo de carne y sus ojitos brillaron, sabía que estaba cerca solo tenía que seguirlo, apretó el robot a su pecho y corrió siguiendo el aroma como poseído.

Casi al final del pasillo para subir a cubierta había una puerta apenas abierta a diferencia de las otras que estaban bien cerradas, la empujo bastante fuerte para hacer ruido pero nadie se dio por enterado.

Era una habitación casi igual a la que él y Traffy compartía, si le hubiera prestado atención en su momento, en ella había dos camas de cada lado ocupadas ahora, un librero de apenas cuatro libros con bastante polvo, una ventana como la que Kidy había roto pero esta era un poco más pequeña, como la ventana de un submarino donde ni puedes ver nada y por ultimo un pequeño escritorio con un libro encima y los benditos pedazos de carne.

El moreno no sabía que esos pedazos de carne eran de Wire, tampoco era como si le impidiera comerlos si lo supiera que tenían "dueño".

El hombre del tridente solía tener en las noches hambre y siempre le daba pereza ir a la cocina, por eso siempre se llevaba algunos, los cuales ahora no deberían estar, pero él ni los había comido de lo cansado que estaba de estar el día de ayer con el pequeño Mugiwara jugando a lo que a este le ocurriera.

Luffy corrió hacia ellos, estiro sus brazos de goma, pero él no midió el hecho de que ahora era un niño y por eso cuando sus manos tocaron el plato este se le fue encima, pero Luffy salto para que este no se fuera encima con él.

El plato choco con la puerta con fuerza, pero sin romperse ya que era de metal, solo deformándose bastante por el choque, reboto con menos fuerza, pero suficiente fuerza para volver a los brazos de el moreno para hacerlo tambalearse y estrellarse con la persona de la cama más cercana haciendo que este se diera de lleno con la madera.

El hombre de piel azul había escuchado los ruidos pero no le dio más importancia hasta que sintió golpe estrellándolo contra la madera del barco aun acostado, miro al causante de su malestar y no pudo más que mostrar ojos cansados.

Luffy le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y Heat suspiro, por el maestro y capitán Kid, Heat estaba dispuesto a todo aunque eso significara cuidar a un moreno revoltoso, además Mugiwara realmente no parecía más que un niño inocente pero egoísta igual que Kid, la única diferencia era que Kid tenía cierto tiente malévolo en vez de inocente.

El moreno jalo el plato de carne para llevarlo a su boca que ya estaba volviendo a salivar para mojar la cama de Heat, mordió uno, más bien lo trago.

Wire sintió los golpes y despertó, vio a Mugiwara con... SU carne, se paró de prisa y trato de quitarle lo que quedaba pero el moreno no le dejaba

– ¡Aléjate es mi carne!– grito un molesto Luffy al ver que trataban de arrebatársela cruelmente.

– ¡Mugiwara no intentes engañarme es mi carne de rey marino! –

Entre tanto forcejeo y grito por parte de Luffy "protegiendo" con su vida su comida a Heat ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, pero tampoco hacia algo para evitarlo.

Luffy trato de meter lo que quedaba de la carne de Wire en su boca, pero en un movimiento, el robot que había quedado tirado en la cama lo cogió para protegerse con él.

En eso Luffy giro más hacia la cama de Heat y todo la cabeza del robot de púas quedo incrustada en el estomago de Heat, el robot no hubiera supuesto problema alguno para el zombie, si este no lo hubiera construido Kid y fuera más duro que un maldito diamante lastimándolo.

Haciendo que por consiguiente escupiera fuego, lo cual a Luffy no afecto por que estaba bien resguardado con él robot y la carne muy cerca de su pecho, pero Wire no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno haciéndolo gritar de dolor tratando de apagarlo, pero claro el fuego de Heat no se apagaba tardaría por lo menos unos diez minutos.

Por ello se tambaleo golpeando todo a su paso haciendo caer la mayoría de ellas y prendiéndolas en el proceso, haciendo que su tridente callera a su cama en una postura extraña y mientras él buscaba apagarlo dio con él, cuando jalo su mata y este le dio de lleno en el trasero, metiéndosele levemente por cierto lugar oscuro donde se supone no debe "entrar" nada….

* * *

><p>Law trataba de que la almohada minimizara el ruido del alboroto que parecía estar sucediendo, no quiso enterarse de que estaba pasando, para serse honesto mientras el barco no se hundiera, lo demás era irrelevante.<p>

Pero eso no impedía que le molestara solo un poco el ruido que había afuera, volvió a aplastar más la almohada sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Si no se callaba, el maldito alboroto él iba hacer que se callara.<p>

Kid estaba a unos minutos a lo mucho de cercenar a Wire si no hacia silencio, un ruido mas y no respondía de sus actos y aquel que se metiera en su camino, si se dignaba a subir a la cubierta se iba a llevar parte del mal trato que tenia ahora el capitán de proporcionar a sus "nakamas" ruidosos.

Había tenido mala noche pensando que tal vez el maldito de Trafalgar iba a hacer de las suyas con cierta parte de él.

Eso le tenía en "alerta"… porque vamos Trafalgar Law era el sujeto mas retorcido que conocía, sin contarlo a él, y bien podía divertirse jodiendo al capitán de un barco enemigo aunque estuviera en el rodeado de enemigos.

El pelirrojo escucho como alguien saltaba al mar y todo el ruido ceso, sonrió para su adentros y volvió a tratar de dormir

Él era el capitán porque demonios tenía que madrugar.

* * *

><p>Desde el incidente ya había pasado bastante tiempo.<p>

Hasta había pasado la hora del almuerzo y Wire no podía creer que haya tenido que saltar al mar para detener fuego de Heat.

El moreno menor se había disculpado por que de verdad sentía que se haya incendiado, y el no pudo más que suspirar.

Por su parte Heat tuvo que ir a ver al doctor para ver su herida, que no era muy profunda pero si no la curaban se podría infectar y allí las cosas si se iban a complicar más de lo que se pensaba.

El zombie en todo lo que eso pasaba tuvo que tomar el papel de "mama gallina" para "reprender" al moreno alborotador.

Para ser sinceros Heat sabía que Mugiwara no había hecho nada de eso apropósito solo era bastante imperactivo lo que hacía que tonterías pasaran a su alrededor, Heat por primera vez sintió lastima por la tripulación que lo aguantaba a diario.

* * *

><p>Kid estaba en cubierta con su semblante serio, nadie se le acercaba, fue allí después del almuerzo que estuvo igual o peor que el día anterior.<p>

En ese momento al pelirrojo le "consternaba" que en todo ese día ni una vez había visto a Trafalgar, tampoco era que le importara demasiado, era mejor si no estaba a su vista.

Eustass en esos momentos se dio la libertad de darse cuenta que no se había parado a pensar mucho en las edades de los dos "huéspedes" de su barco.

La verdad era que solo la primera vez que les vio llegar en su barco se dio ese lujo, pero ahora se ponía a pensar en eso.

Ellos (Mugiwara y Trafalgar) no parecían haber perdido sus recuerdos o personalidades en lo absoluto y eso contribuía a que Kid los viera igual que los hizo en el archipiélago de Sabaody.

Más concretamente sus pensamientos se iban hacia Trafalgar Law, su estatura por ejemplo Kid fácilmente era el doble de lo que el moreno era ahora, sus ojos estaban igual de intrigantes de la primera vez que le vio, pero su cara era un poco, solo un poco mas redonda dándole un toque infantil, demasiado sutil para que la mayoría se diera cuenta.

Ahora que lo recordaba la noche anterior su voz se escuchaba un poco raspada como si fuera el término de un cambio de voz muy parecida a la que le había escuchado las pocas veces que le había visto.

Y ese maldito gorro de manchas que no sabía por qué coño lo usaba a pesar de que claramente se le caía y bien podría taparle media cara si se movía apenas.

Quedo confundido, porque él no estaba asustado primero se lo comía un cerdo color arcoíris con visión laser vegetariano.

El NO estaba pensado en los detalles de la apariencia de Trafalgar.

Para nada el solo se daba cuenta de lo obvio, de lo que tenía que soportar ahora, eran enemigos solo se daba cuenta de las cualidades que poseía uno de sus rivales, solo eso nada más, si alguien se atreviera a decir algo lo mataría.

Chisto de solo pensarlo era mejor no pensar en nada.

* * *

><p>La tripulación en general estaba "tranquila" o lo que se pueden estar los piratas de Kid, haciendo lo que les tocaba sin molestar a su capitán , sin acercarse a Wire ni a Heat como si tuvieran una plaga y siendo esclavizados por un Killer que si no hacían lo que deberían.<p>

Mugiwara no Luffy estaba jugando cerca de la popa con él robot haciendo que lanzara ataques que Wire y Heat tenían que esquivar rápidamente y el moreno solo reía de eso, pero se estaba aburriendo de eso, ahorra quería hacer otra cosa.

Se quedo quieto un segundo meditando, el zombie y el hombre de medias lo contemplaron cuidadosamente y de un momento a otro el menor había desaparecido de su vista.

No sabían si era eso bueno o malo.

Luffy había corrido hacia la cubierta y sonrió alegra al ver a quien estaba allí

– ¡Kidy pesquemos! –

El pelirrojo no esperaba eso así que cuando escucho el grito de él moreno saltando para quedar encima de sus hombros sus tímpanos casi revientan.

– ¡NO! Y bajete de una maldita vez ¡joder!–

El pequeño no se a asusto para nada por el tono tosco de el pelirrojo

– ¡Vamos kidy pesquemos!– hizo un puchero ahorcándolo con sus manos en su cuello.

–¡No! – _que no entiendes Mugiwara no quiero hacer nada._

–kidy no seas malo ¡anda vamos!–

–No quiero pescar…– empezaba a salirle la vena en la frente.

– ¡vamos que me aburo!–

_A mí me importa ¿por qué? _

Heat y Wire corrieron al "rescate" de su capitán de él imperactivo moreno.

El moreno y el pelirrojo discutían, pero ninguno de de los dos parecía ceder a lo que el otro quería y para ser honesto ahora que estaba allí no veían como meterse y de querer hacerlo de verdad no había nada de ganas.

Quince minutos, dos amenaza de muerte, diez nakamas arrojados por la cubierta, un Wire atemorizado, un Heat con una nueva herida a coser y una negociaciones por parte de Killer que había llegado.

Luffy, Killer y Kid estaba pescando.

O eso se intentaba.

El moreno estaba rebozado de felicidad y esperaba atrapar algo grande para la cena o meriendo o lo que comería apenas lo atrapara, divirtiéndose con sus nuevos amigos kidy y el tío de la máscara.

Los dos molaban y mucho, aunque si extrañaba a sus amigos del sunny.

Law y el habían tenido una conversación después del almuerzo, el no había entendido mucho pero Traffy le había dicho solo que el barco de kidy los llevaría a ver a la chica que los había convertido en niños y así ya podrían ir a ver a sus nakamas, así que Luffy no se preocupo demasiado por ello, pero eso no evitaba que los extrañara y bastante.

Por su parte el pelirrojo no quería ni pensar como había llegado a lo que estaba haciendo así que solo agarraba la caña sin demasiadas ganas, Killer se sentía el intermediario para que nada malo mas pasara, o eso esperaba ya no estaba seguro de nada.

A demás su capitán ese día había estado muy pensantivo lo que le intrigaba bastante, nunca había visto a Kid tan metido en sus pensamientos, claro además del día que pensaba como robar un barco y emprender su aventura pirata para encontrar el One Piece.

Realmente se estaba preguntado que estaba pensado pero tampoco era un cotilla que fuera a preguntar algo como eso, era mejor que esperara y con suerte Kid le diría

Por su parte Heat y Wire descansaban en su camarote del pequeño moreno.

* * *

><p>Law se encontraba en la biblioteca del barco al menos seguía intacta después de que se fue ayer.<p>

Había encontrado un libro muy interesante sobre las Akuma No Mi, alguna vez había escuchado de la existencia del libro pero nunca lo había visto en lo que llevaba navegando.

Había demasiada frutas, en unas podía decir que sabia quienes eran sus usuarios y en otros ni siquiera se pensó en su existencia.

Le gustaba mucho leer, pero no podía de cierta forma estar algo aburrido, estar en ese barco era muy diferente a lo que él conocía, no en el mal sentido pero aun no podía acostumbrase a eso y al cuerpo que ahora tenía.

No le gustaba para nada, recordaba que con la edad que tenia ahora había apenas podido escapar de Donflamingo y la verdad eso no le apetecía recordarlo ahora ni nunca, era débil con él.

Además el sombrero le molestaba algo ya que se le pasaba a resbalar más veces de las que creía, pero si se ponía a pensarlo su cuerpo de hoy con la vez que Jewelry lo había convertido no había cambiado nada.

El sabía que no había pasado más de dos días desde eso aproximadamente pero si se detenía a pensarlo probablemente no quería suponer lo peor, pero él era así, siempre veía las cosas por el peor lado.

Tardaría unos trece años en volver a su edad correcta y eso era demasiado tiempo, además de con él no podía hacer muchas cosas y su "Room" empezaba a fallar si quería usarlo a grandes distancias.

Era justo com al inicio que consumió su Akuma No Mi, no sabía nada del poder de esta y alcance que tenían sus poderes.

Faltaban exactamente seis días para llegar a la maldita chica, pero que aseguraba que después de que los volviera a la normalidad él y Mugiwara no podían encontrarse con Akainu.

Eso era realmente lo que le hacía pensar y preocuparse.

No quiera desembarcar tampoco en la isla _La Digue_ ya que probablemente Akainu seguiría esa ruta para dar con Jewelry y era más que seguro que los marines que vieron a Mugiwara probablemente ya le hubieran comunicado a Akainu.

Tendrían que irse con mucho cuidado y después de volver a la normalidad ver la ruta más segura para llegar a su destino.

Saco la vivrlé card de su bolsa y apuntaba hacia la dirección contraria y volvió meterla en su bolsa.

El miembro de Eustass permanecía en unos de los cajones de la habitación para su "seguridad".

Dejo el libro de lado y se concentro en observar el pequeño cuarto, mas concretamente los libreros sin demasiado interés, la verdad no creía aun que los piratas de Kid tuvieran más libros de los que allí había, además se veía que tenía su uso más allá de adorno.

El barco de Eustass-ya era lo que Law había imaginado que sería de él: era rudo, algo sucio y bastante intimidante a cualquiera que lo viera navegar al igual que Kid.

Law no podía negar el interés que despertaba Eustass-ya en él, para que negarlo pero claro que este tenían un fundamento, Trafalgar Law siempre tenía una razón para todo.

Este era el hecho de que Eustass era lo que todo o la mayoría barbaros, pero a diferencia de los otros no se confiaba si no supiera que podía ganar, odiaba las ordenes igual que él y lo más importante era impredecible a sus cálculos .

Honestamente cuando tomo su miembro no espero una reacción tan violenta, esperaba una negociación algo ruda pero no que aceptara casi inmediatamente, además le había demostrado que tenía más paciencia de la que pareciera dejándole algo "importante para él a Mugiwara.

Por eso Kid despertaba bastante interés en él, porque la mayoría de lo que le había mostrado el día de ayer era algo que no lo habría pensado o creído si no lo hubiera visto.

Sin mencionar a Killer-ya y su palpable trastorno de histeria recién encontrado.

Estar en esa nave le era bastante entretenido en el buen sentido, además así no era el único que tenía que jugar con Luffy.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban aproximadamente dos horas pescando y de ellas ni un maldito pez habían atrapado aunque ese resultado era esperado por Kid, nunca había pescado en un barco en movimiento ni lo creía posible se dijo, así que se estaba aburriendo algo y molestando en misma medida.<p>

Porque a su diferencia Mugiwara ya llevaba casi diez peces de los cuales la mitad era de un tamaño considerable para comer, la baba le salía de solo verlos al moreno.

Killer parecía no compartir su opinión ya que este pescaba con bastante concentración si le preguntaran a él.

O esa era su opinión la verdad.

–Shishishi seguro estos peces estarán deliciosos–

–Eres buen pescador Mugiwara– comento Killer

–Siempre lo hago con Chopper y Ussop shishishi– sonrió al recordarlo

–espero estés bien – soltó algo triste Mugiwara

Killer lo miro atento y Kid por su parte fulminaba al mar con la mirada.

El rubio se había dado cuenta que Mugiwara por más que lo veía era un pirata totalmente fuera del campo de la apariencia y acciones de un pirata, no cuestionaba su fuerza o nada por el estilo, porque era más que claro que era muy fuerte, el fue testigo en la casa de subastas.

Sin contar el l valor de su recompensa, si no lo que había hecho en su travesía en Gran Line de lo que había leído en el periódico.

Por eso mismo verlo así como un niño o como hace dos años en saobondy hacia que se cuestionara de su apariencia y poder.

Pero Killer había aprendido con los años a no dejarse engañar por las apariencias

¿Realmente ese chico había ido a Enies lobby para salvar a un nakama, o el Shichibukai crocodile.

No podía evitar estar impresionado por eso.

Todos los piratas evitaban los problemas o el trataba que su capitán lo hiciera pero Mugiwara no hacía nada de eso, de hecho era lo contrario parecía que se la vivía para cabrear al gobierno con cada cosa con lo que hacia.

Se cuestiono que hacía con una persona como el Trafalgar Law que parecía ser todo lo contrario a Mugiwara, calculador, manipulador y chantajista, realmente le parecía extraño pero a eso no era de su incumbencia ni en ese momento o en otro.

Lo mejor era pescar sin pensar en nada como lo hacía su capitán y Mugiwara.

* * *

><p>Law había salido de la biblioteca buscar a Luffy para saber que estaba bien.<p>

No creía que los piratas de Kid hubieran hecho nada, solo quería ver que estaba bien eso era todo.

Empezó a buscar algún ruido que pudiera ser Mugiwara-ya haciendo alboroto pero no encontraba nada.

En lo que parecía ser una habitación con bastante escándalo cerca de las escaleras, toco probablemente allí estaba el moreno menor.

Pero en que le abrió la puerta era un zombie sin demasiado éxito con unas vendas en el estomago que Law no había visto, sonrió probablemente Luffy lo había hecho.

Adentro Wire estaba pegado el escritorio sin sentarse en ningún lugar por obvias razones que no tenía ganas de compartir con Trafalgar ni con nadie en el mundo, de cómo un tridente _su_ tridente lo había usurpado.

– ¿Dónde esta Mugiwara-ya? –

El zombie lo miro y luego a Wire como pidiendo que el contestar.

–Está en cubierta– suspiro cansado

Law asintió y se fue a buscarlo.

En cubierta a Law lo recibió algo totalmente inesperado para ser honesto

Al parecer Eustass-ya tenía un pez casi de su tamaña sosteniéndolo con orgullo, Luffy por su parte parecía estar celebrándolo con ojitos resplandecientes y Killer-ya miraba la escena.

Trafalgar no sabía qué cara tenía Killer así que no podía opinar que tenía en la cabeza al ver ese momento.

Pero eso no evito que sonriera al ver a Luffy y Eustass-ya tan… ¿tiernos? O eso le pareció a él, bueno esperar lo inesperado ahora era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrado, el trió por su parte no parecía darse por enterado de él.

Hasta que se acerco lo suficiente para ver mejor la escena.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en dar cuenta de su presencia allí, su cara llena de orgullo y la pequeña sonrisa/mueca desaparecieron y lo mal miro.

El no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese detalle.

–Veo que se llevan mejor –

–Ya quisieras Trafalgar–

– ¡Traffy viste! kidy atrapo uno enorme… ¡ha de ser delicioso! ¡Ya quiero comerlo!– brincaba un alegre Luffy

–Si eso parece Mugiwara-ya –

–shishishi ¡ya quiero comerlo!–

–Buena pesca Eustass-ya– sonrió de lado

–muérete Trafalgar– contesto un cabreado pelirrojo al verlo allí.

–El sentimiento es mutuo–

El rubio no pudo más que rodar los ojos esperaba no estar acostumbrándose a eso demasiado rápido, Luffy por su parte tomos los peces que ya había pescado y arrebato a Kid el que tenía en mano, que ni le importo al estar matándose con miradas con Law.

–¡A cocinar para comer!– grito un animado Luffy

Killer por su parte ayudaba a Mugiwara a cargar los peces.

– ¡Cocina, cocina, cocina, cocina!–

Killer siguió o guio a Luffy hacia ella mientras veía como su capitán y Trafalgar se seguían mantada a miradas.

_Creo que compasaran todo el día que no se vieron _suspiro resignado alejándose de la escena.

Kid y Law siguieron mirándose, maldiciéndose hasta la hora de la cena.

Nadie comento nada de eso o de que Wire no podía sentarse en una silla o cualquier lugar.

Killer empezaba a pensar que no faltaba mucho para que pasara algo que lo horrorizaría, solo por una vez rogo que su capitán no tuviera un complejo de pedofilia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales<strong>: espero les haya encantado se que este capitulo es mal leve respecto a comedia pero lo creo necesario para la trama ya verán por que mas adelante._

_y mi idea en fin era hacer como se van acoplando todos a la estancia de Law y Luffy en el barco ;D _

_os dejo ya no molesto peri si te tomaste loa molestia de llegar asta aquí deja un review ¿no? así le alegras el día a esta intento de escritora y de paso haces una buena acción del día xD _


	5. ¡Juguemos a cocinar!

**Notas**_:Hola mis amores.. ¿hay alguien por allí ?-mira a todos lados-_

_Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero no daré escusas, solo diré que la escuela es cruel y lamento que la semana pasada no haya ninguna actualización de mi parte, ademas mi lap se hecho a perder y ahora tendre que ver como actualizar (odio la compu de escritorio, todos la usan en mi casa) ademas que por eso se me perdió el capi y ahora lo he vuelto a rescribir u.u_

_espero les guste de verdad, y me signa leyendo TwT _

_Sin mas os dejo de molestar aquí la actualización_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo: 5° ¡Juguemos a cocinar!<span>**

Si no lograba atrapar a Mugiwara de una maldita vez, Kid iba a ahogar al primero que se pusiera en su camino para tratar de calmarse, lo mejor era dejarle a Killer la siguiente responsabilidad al fin y al cabo el era el encargado de una parte de ella.

Bien se podía ahorrar todo eso, si el imbécil de su cocinero no fuese un gilipollas, no, ese no era el momento para maldecirlo, si no para actuar de una vez.

Consulto su reloj de bolsillo, y concluyó que era la opción más factible, además que el tiempo se le agotaba.

Al menos en ese sentido Trafalgar no había perturbado su paz, además de sus puyadas que si le podía devolver fácilmente. Mugiwara era un punto a parte a tratar.

Detuvo su paso, y se di cuenta que había llegado al almacén lo mejor era ir a la cocina.

Después de todos los problemas recaían en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>No era demasiado temprano, para decir una hora, pero era lo suficiente tarde para que el almuerzo ya hubiera ocurrido hace un rato, mas si se trata un hambriento Mugiwara, en crecimiento según él, para prohibirle comer lo que quisiera.<p>

La razón por la que nadie había comido aun era porque el cocinero en el desayuno se había torcido la mano de lo rápido que tenía que cocinar para una tripulación entera y un pequeño barril que no parecía tener fondo.

Pero esto solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Para que realmente mostrara los síntomas, del cansancio acumulado desde hace semanas que opto por no decir y la herida de la última batalla, que acabada de pasar factura, para el pobre cocinero.

Y muy grande era la cuenta, estaría en ese estado por lo menos un par de semanas.

Ahora se encontraba en la enfermería tomando el merecido descanso que debió tomar hace mucho tiempo. "por voluntad propia" eran sus vacaciones forzadas de alguna manera.

Kid le había amenazado de muerte, que si no lo tomaba, el mismo le iba a arrancar la cabeza y dar de comer su carne a los demás por semejante estupidez de guardarse algo como eso, su salud era tan importante como el de cualquier nakama allí presente.

Bien podía ver la tripulación como acomodarse para que el descansara.

La mayoría de los piratas de Kid decidieron por unanimidad que ellos se harían cargo de su comida.

Ante este hecho Kid no se confió demasiado ya que la mayoría de ellos, eran unos tragones y por eso, puso a su segundo al mando como administrador de las provisiones.

Killer sería el que repartiría la comida para que esta rindiera, hasta que llegaran a la próxima isla.

Por lo cual la mayoría estuvo en desacuerdo pero tampoco es como si pudieran aponerse, era una orden del capitán.

Que Killer fuera un maldito tacaño, era la mayor replica de toda la tripulación.

Ahora el problema principal de esa "repartición" de alimentos, no eran los piratas en sí, sino algo fuera tripulación.

Era el pequeño moreno de Luffy que no pareció entender para nada las indicaciones y tampoco mostraba signos de querer hacerlo.

Lo había pescado ese día asaltando a la comida unas doce veces, ahora que esta estaba más "desprotegida".

El rubio tenía que ver como hace esas leyes cumplirse en la nave, pasara lo que pasara, así costara vidas.

Killer le dio vueltas al asunto ya que él tenía que poner una solución trataba, pero a la de ya, la única que se ocurrió tampoco terminaba de convencerlo pero era la más factible por el momento.

No era tiempo de pensar nada, sino de actuar.

Se quedo apoyado en la vara desayunadora del barco y cuando vio pasar a cualquiera de sus nakamas, mando a llamar a Wire y Heat.

A los pocos minutos estos entraron por la puerta, no muy contentos.

Lo bueno de su máscara azul era que los demás no podían verlo sonreír malévolamente.

De todas formas si eso no funcionaba simple quedaba el plan B que consistía _"todo es culpa de Wire y Heat"._

Heat ya sabía que nada bueno saldría de ese llamado pero no le quedaba más que aguantarse a lo que digiera el rubio.

Por su parte Wire jugaba con él con su tridente, dándole vueltas sin tener un patrón determinando, la cocina era mejor que el moreno menor, muchas gracias.

Los tres se miraron y Killer abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero esto, ellos no pudieron verlo.

* * *

><p>– ¡Miarda! – grito, aporreando el pedazo de fruta que tenía en la mano en el piso.<p>

Esta se hizo mil pedazos, pero su dueño no dio importancia a ello en lo absoluto, hasta pareció agradarle ese detalle, de la fruta hacerse añico.

Bonney estaba completamente frustrada, que casi se pone a llorar de la impotencia, llevaba cinco días en esa isla, cinco malditos días en esa maldita isla, varada.

Agradecía no morirse de hambre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aborrecía y detestaba esa isla, con todas sus fuerzas, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia de a poco en poco.

Ese parecía ser el día en que el vaso por fin se rompería.

No sabía cómo salir de ella y estaba empezando a hartarse de toda esa situación.

Se hecho en una parte de pasto y trato de calmar sus nervios.

Desde que había llegado allí, pensó que saldría rápidamente, pero eso no pareció pasar, no había rastros de Mugiwara y Trafalgar, por ninguna parte, ella los busco varias horas desde que llego en ese lugar.

Sin mencionar el rato que hizo para soltarse por completo de las sogas que le dejaron marcas bastantes molestas.

No sabía si ellos seguían vivos, lo último que recordaba era a Trafalgar gritar que tenía una idea, correr a ella, y Mugiwara jalándole para que los tres quedaran más cerca, luego solo sintió un vacio, muchas olas y cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una playa extraña, no parecía tener salidas mas allá de un hoyo para un barco no mayor a una carabela, un poco de playa y mucha vegetación.

El barco estaba totalmente hecho trizas, el mástil lo había perdido, y una parte del brazo parecía estar roto de una forma irregular, a menos que fuera carpintero, no veía forma de arreglarlo.

Para rematar su situación en la isla no había arboles, solo plantas pequeñas, arbustos y lianas pegadas desde el techo, además de rocas irregulares que parecían arboles, pero no lo eran, en lo absoluto, y uno que otro animal comestible.

Dio un suspiro resignado y se fue de lado, miraran o el barco a lo lejos.

Si estaba jodida.

En ese período de tiempo nadie le vio, solo un barco se había acercado, pero ella no podía pedir ayuda, era la marina, no tenía miedo de los barcos de la marina, pero podía se Akainu, y no le apetecía ir a la horca, muchas gracias.

Supuso que la estaría buscando, pero ella no podía asegurar donde estaba, creía que era una micro isla, pero en su vida había estado en una por obvias razones.

La habían capturado apenas entrar al Nuevo Mundo.

Se levanto de golpe y corrió al barco, miro el _Log Pose_ que esta tenia instalada. Todas las agujas parecían marcar a varias direcciones pero la de la izquierda estaba tranquila.

Vería como reparar el barco e ir allí, porque era necesario.

Rogaba, pero no por buena voluntad, que Trafalgar y Mugiwara estuvieran vivos, seguramente seguían siendo infantes y si no querían esperar los años que sus cuerpos tenían ahora para volver a la normalidad, la buscarían.

Al menos tenía esa posibilidad o eso esperaba, pero no descansaría hasta arreglar el barco, se había decidido.

Era hora de poner manos en acción.

* * *

><p>Killer se encontraba dando vueltas en la cocina, Heat y Wire lo miraron raro al entrar, pero no comentaron nada.<p>

Hasta que lo vieron oportuno, cuando este se paro enfrente de ellos.

–Necesitó que aprendan algo– hablo el rubio calmado.

–Para eso nos llamaste– contesto Wire

–Si–

–Que necesitas que aprendamos- dijeron los ojos del chico de piel azul.

–Ustedes ya saben que la comida será racionada, por mí, los demás puedes arreglárselas para ver como comerla, eso la verdad no importa aquí, el problema recae el Mugiwara…-

–Si no está el cocinero probablemente haya que montar guardia para el refrigerador ¿NO?– concluyo Wire y Heat, pero solo el hombre de medias lo dijo.

–Exacto–

– ¿Nos has llamado para hacerle guardia en la cocina?-

–No– sentencio el rubio

– ¿Entonces?–

–Ese es mi trabajo–

– Sigo sin entender–

–Kid ha pedido específicamente que ustedes hagan su comida, estoy hablando de Mugiwara–

Lo que Killer no dijo allí es que ese igual era parte de su trabajo.

–No hay problema- contesto el moreno seguro. Era mejor encargarse de su alimentación que dé el, por un rato la menos.

Heat sabía que allí había gato encerrado pero no podía asegurar nada, así que no le dijo a Wire algo.

* * *

><p>Luffy estaba sentado entre las piernas de Traffy, mientras este le leía un libro que habían encontrado en la biblioteca, este era infantil, con muchos dibujos y pocas letras, probablemente procediere de un botín de gente rica.<p>

Pero no era cualquier libro, esta hablaba de God D. Roger y sus aventuras por todo el mundo, a pesar de ser un libro infantil era bastante grueso.

Al verlo Luffy se había emocionado mucho e intento leerlo, pero no le salía tan bien como creyó, por eso había buscado a Traffy para que se lo leyera.

Trafalgar no se vio capaz de negárselo, además que eso sería tiempo desperdiciado, ya que Mugiwara-ya siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importar como.

Iban aproximadamente en el capitulo número cuatro, que hablaba de una isla llamada Saint John muy turística y popular por sus arrecifes, corales y gran cantidad de comida paradisiaca, a Law le pareció una isla vacacional si querían su opinión.

Luffy estaba fascinado con ella, y deseo que su barco hubiera llegado a ella, esta se encontraba en el "Paraíso", así que hasta que terminara la ruta del Nuevo Mundo podría visitarla.

– ¿A que es genial esa isla Traffy? – grito emocionado, moviéndose dentro de las piernas de trafalgar aun, tirando el libro en la emoción.

–Quien sabe– respondió el moreno mayor, a él la verdad esa isla no le parecía atractiva para nada.

Law estaba entretenido leyendo ese libro con Mugiwara que no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado el almuerzo, tampoco es como si pudieran negarle algo de alimento, pero hambre no era precisamente lo que tenia, solo un poco de sed.

Antes de ello había escuchado que el médico se había lastimado, después del almuerzo y ahora estaba en la enfermería.

Se pregunto si abría algún remplazo vagamente.

Le causo gracia este hecho, lo bueno para todos abordo, era que Luffy parecía desconocer la noticia.

Se levanto y se estiro, levaba sentado hace como unas dos horas.

Luffy se sobo la panza clara señal de lo que iba a decir y hacer, hizo una mueca clara del hambre que poseía.

–¡Tengo hambre! – grito.

Si era lo que Law esperaba.

–Vamos Traffy, vamos a comer– lo tomo de la mano jalándolo, con la mano libre abrió descuidadamente, llego al pomo de la puerta de su camarote.

Eso tomo con mucha sorpresa a Law, que esperaba que Mugiwara-ya saliera solo y como un rayo por comida, y no que lo "invitara" a él también.

* * *

><p>Wire estaba tratando de prender el horno para cocinar, pero eso parecía ser una ciencia muy avanzada para su cerebro.<p>

Por su parte Heat, estaba sentado en una de las sillas, esperando que Wire hiciera un desastre que él tendría que reparar.

En ese momento Killer buscaba en el almacén algo para gastarle una broma a esos dos, y dio con él, no pudo más que sonreír, los tomo, todos los que había, les daría el privilegio de elegir, solo eso.

Los llevo y los asentó en la barra desayunadora que era la más cercana a ellos, pero el permaneció al otro lado de esta.

–Coger uno, así no se ensuciaran, y espero que no hagan un desastre mayor que todo los demás– dijo serio

– ¿Qué es esto? – contesto Wire escéptico.

–Su uniforme–

–Esto es de mujer– grito molesto Wire.

–No lo es–

–Que si–

Se empezó una discusión, por su parte Heat tomo uno de los delantales mas decentes uno azul oscuro y liso.

–shishishishi, yo quiero– se escucho a alguien gritar.

Law vio como Luffy se abalanzaba en el bonche de tela, que no tuvo tiempo de procesar qué estaba pasando, para ser honestó, hasta que noto a Heat-ya con un… delantal, se arrepentía de ir a la cocina ahora.

Una discusión, un Heat indiferente, un Wire furioso, un Killer asombrado y arrepentido de su cometido y un Law resignado.

Todos vestían un delantal.

El de Wire era negro, con volates como de calaveras el más decente según él, por su parte Killer llevaba uno azul claro con la insignia de los piratas de Kid, que realmente no sabía de su existencia.

El de Law era una blanco con machas negras muy parecida a su sombrero, y por último el de Luffy era rojo con la frase "_Yo voy a encontrar el One Piece, así que cierra la boca" _y una cuantas estrellas amarillas

A Law no le quedaba tan largo, pero si tapaba sus pies algo, por su parte Luffy arrastraba más de la mitad, del dichoso mandil.

Muy bien era ahora o nunca, el intento de cocina desastroso que harían.

Killer, supo que no debió hacerse la pasar más mal a sus Nakamas, por que el destino parecía cobrárselo ahora a él, debió irse cuando pudo, así solo eso dos se encargarían del pequeño Luffy.

* * *

><p>Kid se encontraba escribiendo en la bitácora, el hecho que el estúpido de su cocinero, de no fue capaz de decir que tenía una herida.<p>

Dejo la libreta de lado, y se hecho en la cama, se sentía algo cansado, y probablemente ya tendría hambre dentro de un rato mas, era el tercer día de Mugiwara y Trafalgar en él, y parecía que la mala suerte los seguía.

Di un trago del vaso de brandy que tenía en la mesita de noche, y por alguna extraña razón este le supo algo amargo, no era la amargura de alcohol, simplemente era el cansancio se hacía preste en el hasta ahora, dejándole así la boca.

Se escucho una explosión, y Kid tiro el vaso, este se hizo pedazos al caer al piso, corrió a ver qué pasaba, el ruido y humo pareció venir de la cocina, y en ese momento deseo que realmente fueran enemigos atacando.

Pero ese no era el caso.

* * *

><p>En la cocina Killer había calculado mal la cantidad de carbón, y Wire le había pasado dinamita, no el jodido carbón.<p>

Tampoco ayudaba que Heat y Law hicieran una mescla dudada de masa, que parecía más una red de pegamento para detener enemigos, pero a pesar de eso lo habían metido al horno.

Luffy había prendido el fuego aunque Killer insistió que no, cuando todavía tenía su cabeza cerca del horno.

Ahora todos se encontraban con esa extraña mescla sobre sus cuerpos medio carbonizada, además del las manchas negras de las cenizas.

Cuando Kid llego, su primera reacción fue el shock inicial o la estupefacción, todos los presentes tenían delantales… y estaba cocinando, vale eso nunca se había visto en su nave, luego llego la asimilación de ese hecho, para darle paso al enojo de ver la cocina en un caos.

– ¡Que Miarda pasa aquí!– Grito indignado

–Intentábamos concina Eustass-ya–

–Cocinar... ¿ustedes?- bajo la voz a un tono normal y burlón.

Si ya había lo habían intentado, pero medio destruir el barco, lo menos que podían hacer era sacar provecho burlándose de ellos.

–Intentábamos Eustass-ya, te recuerdo que yo soy médico, no cocinero–

–¡Todo fue culpa de Killer!– se defendió Wire.

– ¿Mi culpa?, tú fuiste el que me dio pólvora en vez de carbón- contesto molesto el rubio.

–Fue tu culpa, por no verlo– se defendió el hombre de medias, indignado.

–Pero fue divertido, shishishi-

–Cállate Mugiwara, que no lo fue- contesto en tono más calmado Killer.

–Que si lo fue, shishi-

–Sigo sin entender tu sentido de diversión, Mugiwara-ya– le sonrió de lado Trafalgar a pesar de la buena estupidez, de la que era parte.

–¡Sigamos cocinando!- grito Luffy animado.

Kid veía la imagen escéptico, de verdad que no podía dejarlos solo, si no de verdad se iban a quedar sin barco, era culpa de todos, en eso concluyo el pelirrojo.

–vamos Kidy ¡cocinemos! – grito un alegre Luffy aun con todo y suciedad en la carita.

Kid suspiro era mejor no negarle nada a ese pequeño, si no quería más problemas.

–Me quedare, pero solo para ver que no se destruya nada más–

Luffy busco entre todos los restos un delantal de color rojo sangre con la frase "_se pueden hacer más cosas con un doctor que con una cocinera, pero eso es lo que me ha tocado, vaya suerte"_ Luffy al leerlo no lo entendió nada, pero no le importo y se tiro por el pelirrojo para ponérselo.

Kid batallo unos diez minutos alegando que el no tenia porque ponérselo, pero al final gano Luffy, como siempre hacía.

El pelirrojo para evitar mas contratiempos y estupideces como esa, había optado por poner a cada quien a hacer una tarea determinada.

Wire y Heat estaba pelando una verduras y cortándolas, Killer y Luffy se les encargo limpiar el horno y traer madera en vez de carbón o dinamita para la seguridad de todos y después de ello calentar las sartenes, para que Luffy permaneciera lejos de la comida, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos.

Kid estaba aplastando o amasando la carne para cocinarla, podría ser capitán, pero no un inútil como la mayoría, Trafalgar era el encargado de ayudarlo.

–Me gusta tu delantal, Eustass-ya–

El pelirrojo lo miro de reojo, dejando de hace su labor y le vio sonriendo.

–El tuyo tampoco está mal…–

Contesto al darse cuenta de que a pesar de los restos de hace rato, hacia buen juego con el moreno y de reojo bajo la vista para leer lo que decía su maldito delante, estaba empezando a cuestionarse de donde Miarda habían salido estos.

Law no se espero esa respuesta, pero no dejo de sonreír.

–Ya te estás acostumbrando a nuestra estancia…– afirmo Law.

–Es mejor aceptarla a tratar de holgarlos cada que quiero, así me ahorro energía para algo que valga la pena–

–Sabia elección–

Kid solo se encogió de hombros

Ambos hombres se miraban evaluadoramente, en tan poco tiempo estaba empezado a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, Kid no quería que el otro pensara que por ello se alegraba de su estancia en el barco.

Law pensaba que al menos ya no tendrías tantas riñas con el pelirrojo y eso no le terminaba de gustar, al fin y al cabo era lo más divertido en el barco.

Todos continuaban trabajando ahora con mayor orden, era de esperarse con su capitán allí para guiarlos, Luffy estaba mirando con baba en el labio la carne freírse, esto lo hacia Killer.

Heat veía los vegetales cocinarse y Wire le acompañaba haciéndole plática, que el zombie solo contestaba con asentimientos de cabeza.

El moreno menor ya casi se iba encima del sartén, y a Killer eso le molesto, corto un pedazo de carne y se lo extendió a Mugiwara clavado en el tenedor para qué dejara de molestar.

Luffy se lo metió a la boca rápidamente a pesar de lo caliente de esta, si se quemo no dio signo de ello.

–Gracias Killy – sonrió Luffy de oreja a oreja, aun masticando la carne por lo caliente, si no ya estaría en su estomago

Volviendo a Kid y Law, estos platicaban tensamente, o casi enojados, por que Kid había recordado porque era que aun seguían en su barco.

El rubio suspiro al mirarlos, pero no dijo nada, ellos parecían "llevarse así", parecía ser el único al darse cuenta que había algo allí.

Una hora después ya tenían la comida lista para devorarla, en el caso del menor, al menos había quedado decente.

La empezaron a servir.

–Esto está muy bueno– mascaba Luffy la carne.

–Está mejor que la masa de dudosa procedencia que hicieron Heat y Trafalgar– bufo Wire

–Tampoco es que ayude el cambio de dinamita por carbón- cometo Law como si nada.

Heat simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que estaba de su lado.

–Fue culpa de todos ustedes, inútiles- hablo Kid

–Tampoco es como si hicieras gran cosa Eustass-ya–

–Tks… cállate trafalgar… tu no ayudabas tampoco–

–Yo me divertí mucho, shishishishi, Sanji nunca me deja entrar a la cocina–

–Predecible y sabia decisión- contestaron todos a corro.

–¡Que malos!- grito un indignado Luffy

Esperaban que para la cena no fuera todo un circo maroma y teatro, como el de ahora.

Heat y Wire lavarían los platos por órdenes de Kid.

Por su parte Law volvió a la recamara por insistencia de Luffy para terminar de leer el libro de esa mañana, Law dudaba que lo acabarán pronto.

Kid esta vez se fue al taller para ver algunas cosas, y poder hacer tiempo, de desestresarse, de todo lo que había hecho.

Killer opto por ir a la biblioteca y revisar que había por esa parte del mar, luego se daría una vuelta por la nave para ver que todos cumplieran con las ordenas de su capitán.

* * *

><p>Era bastante tarde, Kid y Law se encontraban en la cocina lavando platos, el pelirrojo estaba indignado por ello.<p>

La cena había sido menos pesada que el almuerzo tardío, Wire y Heat se habían reusado a lavar trastes de nuevo, tenían suficiente con arreglar de nuevo la cocina.

Kid no pudo negárselo, además Killer estaba ocupado haciendo guardia que le tocaba, así que solo quedaban Trafalgar, Mugiwara y él para ello.

El moreno menor se quedo dormido hacia unos quince minutos después de que se comió parte del chocolate del capitán, que nadie más tenía derecho a tocar, no le importo demasiado al pellirrojo ya que no era fan de los dulces y solo lo comía rara vez.

Tampoco era que Trafalgar ayudara mucho.

–Esto es una Miarda- dijo Kid a nadie en particular.

–Supongo– contesto Law sin entusiasmo.

–Yo soy el capitán, porque demonios tengo que hacer esta Miarda–

–Cosas de la vida Eustass-ya, te veías más mono con el delantal, si quieres mi opinión, hablaba mejor que tu boca. –

–Cierra la puta boca Trafalgar– dejo de lavar el plato que tenía en mano, le miro.

–porque no me la cierras tu– hablo Law ahora mirándolo, el moreno se sintió mejor, volvía a la vieja costumbre de los insulto.

–Qué tal si lo hago- Kid se acerco a él, dejándolo entre su cuerpo y el fregadero.

Law lo miro asombrado al ver su sombra sobre él, pero eso no detuvo el hecho de querer dejarle de fastidiar, si le iba a golpear, él le esquiaría fácilmente.

–Mucha palabra Eustass ya- siguió sonriendo.

Ni Kid ni Law estaban preparado para lo siguiente, el pelirrojo acorto la distancia y pego todo su cuerpo al de trafalgar acorralándolo completamente, sin salida, y debido a que el cuerpo del moreno ahora era más pequeño, quedo totalmente a su merced.

–Creo que tu eres el que habla demasiado- sonrió de lado al ver al moreno bastante impactado.

Law, más que otra cosa se sentía extraño, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y rio levente.

–Creo que esto no funcionara Eustass-ya– trato de dejar de reír.

El pelirrojo le vio extrañado, ante el repentino cambio de actitud del otro capitán, el moreno alzo la vista y le dedico una sonrisa cabrona.

–Te falta algo para que esto sea considera acoso sexual, pero si quieres me lo toma así…-– bajo de nuevo la mirada el moreno, continuando con lo que hacía.

Kid se dio cuenta de las palabras del moreno y quedo rojo de la furia.

–Serás cabrón– se separo de él indignado.

–Lo podemos intentar de nuevo si quieres– continuaba con la sonrisa.

–Vete a la Miarda Trafalgar–

Kid salió indignado por la puerta, hecho una furia.

–Creo que yo tendré que terminar de lavar los platos- sonrió más levemente.

Y continuo lavando los patos mientras, Luffy le hacía compañía en la inconsciencia del sueño.

–Dudo que Eustass-ya vuelva a intentar algo así, he dañado su orgullo- suspiro

–Tendré que ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza- sonrío con ese ultimo pensamiento cargando a Luffy que tenía en su mano el robot que le había dado, hasta se había olvidado de él.

Y subieron a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>_ ¿les ha gustado? espero que si lo hice con amor para ustedes n.n de nuevo mil disculpas por todo, se que muchas intentaran matarme mas ahora por el final del capi, pero no desesperen pronto llegara el esperado lime shota ;D y si mi matan quien lo escribirá ¿ah?_

**IMPORTANTE: **No fue error de dedo lo de los cinco días de Bonny, acuérdense que para ella el tiempo es distinto por lo de la tormenta y blabla, y espero que sepan ahora como esta ella .

_sin mas que decir eso es todo, Nos leemos en el próximo capi y como siempre saben que los Reviews son el alimento de este intento de escritora y eso motiva mas a seguirlo así que dejen uno no sean malos o_

_Nos leemos como dije_

_Atte:kuroXsama_

**_posdata: en mi perfil hay links referente a la historia por si quieren pasarse a verlos :D_**


	6. Empecemos a jugar

**Notas:** Hola ante que nada

una disculpa, mis exámenes han comenzado y no he podido decirles nada u.u sin mas les dejo el capitulo se que es corto y algo vago pero fue hecho con amor, el próximo estará el miércoles para compensarles lo de la semana pasada. pero sera igual sera corto o un poquito mas largo.

así recuperare las actualizaciones para el viernes, no se preocupen lo demás serán mas largos, como es mi costumbre

sin mas les dejo leer

* * *

><p><strong>6° Empecemos a jugar...<strong>

Killer estaba un poco asombrado de los cambios de humor de su capitán, él pellirrojo siempre los tenía, pero este era el más extraño que le había visto…

Hasta ahora.

Supuso que era por haberle dejado lavando las platos con Trafalgar, bueno no lo suponía estaba más que seguro, la pregunta en cuestión era ¿que había hecho el moreno? Y ¿Cómo el debería solucionarlo?.

De un día para otro el pellirrojo se sentía enojado, melancólico, depresivo, indignado e histérico, no necesariamente en ese orden; el rubio se debatía entre estar preocupado a la distancia o preguntarle directamente al capitán que ocurrió.

Solo había paso uno día de ello, pero ya parecían semanas, un Kid emocional, era una bomba de tiempo, solo una vez en la vida Killer le había visto así, pero eso era otro punto muy diferente.

Se preguntó cuántos muebles ya había cambiado en el trascurso del día, más de tres quizás

Kid solía romper parte del mobiliario siempre… pero esto era distinto, allí se encontraba una razón más personal o psicópata.

O ambas, a saber cuál era.

* * *

><p>Se hecho en la cama, suspiro, era penas medio día y él no podía sacarse a Trafalgar de la cabeza, el insomnio le hacía estragos, desde que salió hecho una furia de la cocina la noche anterior no había conciliado el sueño.<p>

Para empezar no se debería sentir de ese modo, debería están pensando en cómo arrancarle la cabeza a Trafalgar.

Se sentía muy humillado, no era para menos, hasta estaba pensando cómo recuperar su "tesoro" y lanzar a esos dos malditos morenos, en especial al mayor.

La puerta fue golpeada y el no contesto, después de dos golpes más esta se abrió, Kid no necesitaba enfocar bien la vista para saber de quien se trataba, Killer entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Kid lo miro extrañado, pero se limitó a no contestar, se sentía ¿raro?, Killer nunca había dicho "tenemos qué hablar", no supo cómo interpretar eso.

Killer jalo la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, se sentó al lado del pellirrojo, este seguía sin mirarlo realmente. El silencio se hizo presente y Killer se dispuso a hablar, que era por lo que fue allí.

-He notado que te encuentras un poco molesto con_ tu_ vida... Kid-

Kid estuvo tentado a reírse del rubio, pero no lo hizo ¿acaso se encontraba hablando con su mejor amigo, como si este fuera un psicólogo o padre?, Killer por su parte se sentía avergonzado que clase de platica estaba comenzado.

-No te metas en mi vida, es mía- contestó Kid de manera burlona, no lo sentía para menos y esta vez sí soto una carcajada.

-Hablo en serio Kid-

-Sí, si lo que digas-

El capitán no le prestó atención.

-Kid- lo miro molesto ahora Killer

-Honestamente no sé qué quieres ahora Killer…- contestó cruzándose de brazos

-Has estado fuera de tus casillas desde que llegaron Mugiwara y Trafalgar, más desde el día de ayer en la noche, nos has comido nada o salido del camarote.-

-Acaso eres mi niñera- contesto molesto.

-Kid quiero saber qué te pasa. Estoy… preocupada por ti-

-Vale lo entiendo, no pasa nada- suspiro

-Kid…-

-¿¡Que Miarda quieres que te diga Killer!?- lo miro furioso

-¿Que te tiene tan… inestable…tan… triste?- permaneció mirándole.

Killer no supo si uso bien sus palabras, no buscaba como expresar su preocupación hacia el pelirrojo, pero lo hizo y con una palabra que nadie usaría para describiría el estado de capitán.

Él no podía hacer más, solo esperar la respuesta.

Ante eso el pelirrojo se quedó callado y suspiro, no se entendía ni el mismo, como para darle una respuesta a su amigo, ¿que sentía realmente? ¿Por qué trafalgar le sacaba tanto de sus casillas? ¿Por qué el perturbaba su paz? Todas estas cuestiones rondaban su mente, pero hasta ese momento se negaba a aceptarlas siquiera.

-Killer… yo… no lo sé-

No le estaba mintiendo o jugando con su amigo.

Ambos se miraron, debajo de la máscara Killer trataba de llegar a una solución o dar con cómo se sentía su capitán y Kid entenderse a sí mismo, aun no sabía si decirle a Killer, que tal vez tenía que ver con Trafalgar, no porque no confiara, sin o porque tal vez, solo tal vez, eso lo avergonzaba un poco.

Si alguien se llegaba enterar le mataría.

-¿Fue porque te quedase ayer con Trafalgar y Mugiwara?-

Kid se guardó en silencio, analizado la pregunta y la respuesta que debía dar, por Mugiwara no había problema se había quedado dormido y así era soportable y lindo… luego se pondría a pensar porque creía así del moreno menor, él no era el problema ahora.

Por su parte Trafalgar le había jugado muy sucio humillándolo. Eso sí era lago para tratar más delicadamente, pero como decirlo.

-Trafalgar es el problema-

-¿Que hizo para que te molestaras tanto?-

Ante eso Kid se volvió a quedar callado, como decirle a Killer semejante acto que hizo, acosándolo frustradamente… era una vergüenza para alguien como el de orgulloso.

-Me ha jugado una mala pasada, eso es todo-

Killer suspiro, seguía sin saber realmente lo que había ocurrido en la cocina.

-¿Cuál fue la mala pasada?-

Kid le miraba dudando fuertemente, no se veía capaz de decirlo en palabras, pero se animó a intentarlo.

-He tratado de molestarlo…- Killer asintió

-No ha salido como querías- dedujo el rubio, Kid asintió molesto

-¿De qué manera?…-

-No se… haciendo referencia a su altura… a que era más pequeño…-

El rubio volvió a asentir, ahora se daba cuenta que tendría que descubrir a que se refería su capitán el mismo, o de lo poco que su boca decía. Se animó a soltar la suposición que tuvo desde que les vio discutiendo desde que llegaron.

-de manera...sexual…-

Silencio… más silencio y un aire frio se instaló en la habitación, Killer ahora se cuestionó si fue una buena idea decir algo como aquello.

Kid miro hacia otro lado _¿avergonzado?_ No por el hecho de hacerlo, sino porque no le había salido como quería.

-Le has…Tocado- ahora Killer el que no quiera continuar con la platica

-Lo… intente-

-Te rechazo…- tomo aire, lo bueno era que su máscara tapaba su rostro, si no se vería el sonrojo horrible en su cara

-no… realmente-

Killer se extrañó, si no le habían rechazado ¿Qué había pasado allí? En eso su cerebro se prendió una idea… y recordó al rehén de trafalgar

-entiendo-

Kid le miro y se dio cuenta de que su amigo de verdad lo hacía, que debería contestar ahora.

-¿entonces?-

-te sugiero que dejes de estar depresivo y… tú le juegues ahora una broma que no tenga manera de salir-

Killer no sabía si lo que decía era lo mejor, pero el punto era "apoyar" a su capitán aunque se metiera en boca del lobo, pero el lobo seria el mordió, Kid lo miraba dudoso pero se esperó apaciente mente a que Killer hablara.

-Tu veras que hacer, yo solo estaré allí para lo que quieras-

El pelirrojo sonrió, Killer le había dado una idea y recuperado su moral, ahora el seria el cazador, de esa no se salvaba Trafalgar…

ahora empezaría un juego de cuanto tardaría Trafalgar en ceder ante el pelirrojo, kid se emociono, no podia esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>espero les haya gustado, fue divertido para mi hacerlo, y adivinen que, aquí empezamos el KidLaw XD lo que todas esperaban jaja.

el miércoles veremos que hacia Law mientras estos dos platicaban XD o tenia terapia como lo quieran ver jaja

sin mas los dejo y nos leemos y como siempre agradezco a todos los que me leen los amo ;D

Regalen un Review son gratis y el motor de mi imaginación

los quiero

Atte:kuroXsama


End file.
